Mercy
by Aaaammber
Summary: Klaus wants nothing more than to be king, but his parents won't let him be king until he weds. Klaus is not pleased but going along with it, so he can be king. Klaus doesn't believe in true love, he's love the fact that humans and vampires fear him. But when his eyes land on Caroline's he finds himself changing, but will Caroline change her feeling for him?, as she hates his guts.
1. -1,

**Summary; Klaus wants nothing more than to be king, but his parents won't let him be king until he weds. Klaus is not pleased but going along with it, so he can be king. Klaus doesn't believe in true love, he's love the fact that humans and vampires fear him. But when his eyes land on Caroline's he finds himself changing, but will Caroline change her feeling for him, as she hates his guts?**

**Hey guys please leave a review & fav'd & follow. Amber.**

* * *

**Mercy**

Klaus had been arguing and arguing over and over, for the past hour with his parents. "No..no..hell no!" Klaus hissed. His mother shook her head, worried for Klaus.

"Please son just keep calm" she almost whispered. Klaus shot her a half a smile but soon dropped it. "I mean it son if you don't find a wife soon, you will never be king!" Mikael said shouting with a hint of joy in his voice.

Klaus glared at him, Klaus hated his father. "I will be king but I will NOT be married!" Klaus was very angry now. Esther could see a fight about to brake out.

But before she could speak Mikael spoke first, "You will find a wife or else..you won't be king, and you will not be allowed to royalty any more" King Mikael smirked at his son.

There eyes locked both glaring evily at one another. Klaus was not amused he sighed looking away from Mikael to his mothers face. She was worried and he could tell.

He wanted to be king more than anything, and he didn't want to lose his family. So he did what he had to do. "Fine.." he hissed, standing up from his chair.

He saw Mikael's smirk drop but he didn't speak a word, he then looked at his mother. She was smiling. "Thank you" she mouthed. He nodded his head at her, then left the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Klaus was in his bed room, cleaning his swords when Elijah ran into his room. Klaus sighed but didn't look up at him. "is it true?" he asked. Klaus sighed deeply but didn't reply.

Elijah sat down next to him on the ground, "Klaus" he whispered. "..Is it true?" he added. Klaus put his sword down, then looked up at his brother.

"Is what true?" he was playing with him, Elijah shook his head. "Is father making you marry?" he asked almost whispering. Elijah was afraid of their father, that's why he would whisper, so he couldn't hear them.

Klaus on the other hand wasn't, "Why are you whispering?" Klaus said with a devilish smirk on his face. "You aren't afraid of our father are you?" he teased him.

"Oh shut up will you!" Elijah said a little annoyed. He then stood up Klaus then also stood up. Elijah then walked over to Klaus's door.

He stopped when he heard Klaus speak. "Yes it's true" he said clear as the wind. Elijah then left leaving Klaus alone. Until he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in" he mumbled grabbing his sword and placing, it back away. It was his mother she smiled when there eyes met.

"Hello" she said taking a seat on his bed, he walked over and sat down next to her. "Why do I have to marry?" he asked a hint of hurt in his voice.

She sighed then put her hand on his, "Niklaus I..I am sorry..but you know how your father is..and I do think he has your best interest at heart" she stopped.

He hissed and pushed her hand away, his hands clenched in a ball of fist. "Niklaus please just listen to me" she whispered. "fine.." he hissed. Then he stood up and stood by the fire. She watched him and began speaking again.

"I think you should find someone to love, to care for..me and your father may have issues, but I love him..What I'm saying Niklaus is, that your lost..You need to find your soul mate".

He closed his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mother you know I can not love! I am incapable of love..I have no soul mate" he hissed loudly.

She shook her head opening her mouth to speak again, but he hold his hand up to stop her. "I will do as you wish but!..I will not fall in love with this woman" he nearly shouted.

She looked at him wanted to shake him, and tell him that he is capable of love. "Your soul mate is out there waiting for you Niklaus" she whispered.

"NO! Mother please just listen to me now" he begged. She nodded her head for him to carry on. He sat down on the floor starring deeply into the fire.

"I am evil mother even you can see that vampires fear me, and so will my soon to be wife. You need to understand when I become king, I will not care for children or love. I only care to make our country better. So that humans will fear us even more than they ever do now" he was smirking.

He turned to look at her, his eyes full of hate no love there. "Niklaus..I don't care what you do when your king, I could careless...I just want you to be happy" she said.

She stood up and walked over to him, he was on his feet in seconds. "Niklaus I love you son, but please for me try to find love" she said then hugged him.

"I will send out the invite to our ball for tomorrow night" she said pulling away. Then she was gone before he could reply. "_Great a ball"_ he sighed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Caroline! Wake up quick!" Caroline mum said running into her bed room, waking Caroline up. She groaned and sat up. Liz was smiling like crazy, "Why have you woken me?" she said yawning.

"You have a letter from the king...I think it's an invite to there ball tonight.." she said sitting down on the edge, of the bed. "What ball?" Caroline asked confused.

"There were rumours going around town yesterday, that Prince Niklaus is looking for a wife, and there having a ball tonight..and they are only inviting some woman" she said.

Caroline rolled her eyes "Lucky me" she said opening the letter. Her mother was right it it's an invite to the ball. Liz then took it off Caroline's hands and read it for herself. She burst into laughter.

Caroline looked at her shocked. "Why are you laughing?" she asked her. "Do you know what this could mean? If you catch his eye and marry him, you could save us from being poor" she said smiling wide.

Caroline felt guilty, Caroline knew all about Prince Klaus and she hated him, she wished he would die. She hated the fact that he could kill so easily and not care.

She most currently didn't want to marry him, let alone go to some ball. "We need to find you a dress" Liz said standing up and walking over to Caroline's wardrobe.

"No..no..hell no that will not do" she said going threw her clothes. Caroline sighed "Mum I'm not going so you can stop, looking." she said. Liz stopped instantly in shock, she slowly turned around and looked at Caroline. Caroline felt her guilt building up more and more.

"But Caroline you might even catch his eye, please for me and your father, we need this" she begged. All her mother seems to care about is the money!

"Please!.." she begged again. Caroline sighed deeply then spoke. "Fine I'll go but! I am not going to stand out to him, any way it's just a waste of time!" Caroline said.

How wrong she was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Liz went to town in search of a dress for her daughter to wear to the ball, She ran home and found Caroline waiting for her, in her bed room.

"I found something" Liz said smiling then she handed Caroline the dress, Caroline got dressed then Liz did her hair and make-up. Caroline stood her looking in her mirror. "God...you look like a princess" Liz said crying a little.

Caroline even found a couple of tears in her eyes, she had never dressed like this before. She looked so different, she looked like a princess she even thought so. A smile crept on her lips.

She hugged her mum and then they walked downstairs, she carriage was waiting for her outside. Her father was no where in sight, Caroline was a little disappointed.

"It's time for you to go now..good luck" Liz said hugging her for the tenth time. "Thanks.." Caroline mumbled. She got inside the carriage, she was feeling so nervous.

She waved and waved to her mum until she could no longer she her, they arrived at the castle before Caroline could calm her nervous. The door swung open and she got out, and gasped at the beautiful in front of her. The castle was hidden in a forest, Caroline found it beautiful.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was already 9pm she was late, she entered the castle and then followed, other people who hadn't come alone. They arrived where the ball was being host.

She sighed in relief, she'd hate to get lost in a huge castle like this. She didn't recognise anyone, she felt so alone. Some people were dancing and some where drinking, like there were no tomorrow.

She found a door that led out to the garden, she knew she shouldn't. But she thought no one would notice her missing.

She stood looking up at the sky taking in the beauty of it, she closed her eyes and she felt the cold breeze, blow on her checks. She could feel she soft curls moving from her neck to her back.

"What are you doing out here?" she heard a soft voice say, but a little hiss came out. Her eyes shot open, and her eyes found **his**. "What you doing out here?" he asked raising his voice.

She lost her voice then he stepped closer to her, and closer and even closer. There was only just an inch away from their lips. "What's your name?" he breathed on her lips.

Her mind went fuzzy, she found her eyes closing. His voice was so gentle but his eyes were not. "I..I..need some air Sir" she said taking a step back.

He hated the space away from her and stepped close, she moved back and they did this until her back was against a tree. His hands were at both sides of her head.

Stopping her from escaping, she was trapped. She knew it, he knew it. And he was enjoying seeing, the fire in her eyes. "I want to know your name" he breathed on her neck now.

A soft quite moan escaped her lips, and if he wasn't a vampire, he wouldn't have heard it. He smirked then planted a peck on her neck, her eyes were shut.

"Your name?" he asked again raising his voice only just a little. Her eyes opened slowly, he was starring deeply at her. She wanted to look any where but his eyes.

But she couldn't it was as if they were glued there. "...Care..Caroline..sir.." she mumbled then bit her bottom lip, knowing she should have lied.

But she didn't and then he smiled. No smirk a smile. "Caroline Forbes?" he asked. She lost her voice again, and nodded her head. "Cat lost your tongue or something?" he teased her sending her a little wink.

She blushed instantly then his smirk grew. She dropped her eyes and her head, then he raised his finger and placed, it under chin lifting it up.

He wanted to see her face again. "My name is Niklaus" he said softly. He found a frown on her face then, Caroline had never seen what prince Klaus looked like. And as soon as he said who he was.

She felt as if he had just shot her, _how could someone this caring, and soft be such a monster? __It makes no sense. _She thought to herself.

Klaus was confused by her sudden face expressions, he's use to woman throwing themselves at him, but not this. She pushed his away but failed, as he was much stronger.

"Please move..I need to go back inside.." she whispered not looking at him, not daring to. "But I don't.." he stopped himself, "Fine.." he hissed at her.

Backing away from her, she looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes, but that was soon gone. She sighed then walked away from him, and back inside. Klaus watched her every move.

He found himself wanting to go after her, and grab her and pull her closer to him again, to hear her heart beat. To smell her delicious vanilla scent. And to feel her hot breath on his face.

He closed his eyes thinking of her face, in his mind. His mind couldn't help thinking of doing bad things to her, he had enjoyed hearing her soft moan, when he kissed her neck.

He wanted to hear it again but louder, He could feel his dick getting harder as his mind went away. He opened his eyes and started ripping at his head. _Stop it!_ He thought. He then stormed inside and joined his guest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone was sat at the table waiting to eat there last course, then it was the last dance. Then the ball was over, Caroline couldn't wait to leave.

As soon as she sat down for dinner she could feel Klaus's eyes on her, he was sat opposite her. Not once did she dare look up at him. Worried if she did, then she wouldn't be able to drop them.

She could hardly manage to eat as all she could feel was, his eyes on her everywhere. When the last came and left she was glad to be away from his eyes.

People then began to find dance partners, and danced to the music. Caroline was going to sit this one out, as she did all the other dances. She was sat on a chair watching, people dance away.

She heard someone cough then she looked away from the dance floor, and looked up to find a hand holding out of hers. She smiled softly as it was not Klaus.

She took his hand with hers, he lifted her up and walked her to the dance floor, then a slow song came on. His arm snaked around her waist, and she put her hand on his shoulder.

There bodies didn't touch but they were close to touching. She looked up at the man she was dancing with, he wasn't as beautiful as Prince Klaus.

"I see I haven't introduce myself, how rude of me" he said letting a little laugh escape, he was looking down at her, "I'm Elijah..Prince Elijah" he said smiling at her. "I'm Caroline..Forbes" she smiled back but only just a little, you could hardly see it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you..I was wondering have you met my brother..prince Klaus?" he asked looking curious. She looked away from Elijah and found Klaus watching her and Elijah dancing.

His eyes moved to hers and she saw jealousy in them. He looked annoyed and angry at her, then walked off. "Yes..Yes I have" she said telling the truth.

"And what do you think of him?" he asked she laughed ever so quite, She looked back up at him. "I think he's rude, power hungry, evil and sick man" she said not lying.

Elijah then span her around, she could feel his chest on her back. He was shaking with laughter. "That's my brother" he said whispering in her eyes.

She didn't feel goose bumps like she did when Klaus, whispered in her ear before. She turned around and faced him, the next song came on. "I should go..I'm tired..But it's been nice..thank you for the dance" she said softly.

In the corner of her eye she could see Klaus and yet again he was watching her, and Elijah his eyes full of jealously. Elijah was still smiling. He then lifted up her hand and kissed it, "I do hope we see from you again" he said.

Caroline said at him, not saying a word about that, "Goodbye Elijah..I mean prince Elijah..I'm so sorry sir" she said, then he laughed.

He was at her ear then, "I hate being called Prince anyway" he whispered. She sent him a smile then looked back at Klaus he was glaring at Elijah. _If only looks could kill_. She thought.

"I'll tell Klaus you said goodbye" he said and she nodded her head, then turned away and left the room. And walked outside and back inside the carriage.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

She couldn't wait to get into bed. _With King Klaus_. She mentally slapped herself. _I'd never sleep with that pig!_ They arrive home and Liz shot up from the sofa.

The front door was open before she managed to get out of the carriage, "Well how did it go?" she asked smiling like mad..again.

"Ok..I guess" she mumbled walking inside taking her shoes off. "Did you catch his eye?" she asked Caroline. Following her up into her bed room. Liz sat on her bed while Caroline was in her bath room.

Changing into her sleeping wear, and removing her make-up, then she walked over to her bed, and crawled inside. She sighed softly happy to be back home.

"Well did you or not?" Liz asked again. "...No..no I didn't catch his eye..sorry mum.." Caroline said before closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well Son did you find anyone?" Esther asked Klaus who she had just woken up, which he wasn't happy about. He groaned and shook his head at her.

She sighed then spoke, "there must be at least one woman who you can marry!" her voice was annoyed, Klaus looked at her then.

"I'm sorry mum but there isn't anyone..We've just have to keep trying.." he lied. Elijah walked in then, hearing they chat he spoke up. "That's a lie Klaus.." he smirked at Klaus.

Klaus was frowning at him, giving him a glare as if to say, shut it. "Klaus has found someone..she's called Caroline..Caroline Forbes" he said.

* * *

**Please leave a review, they make me super happy! I hope you guys like this one. Thanks Amm.**


	2. -2,

**Summary; Klaus wants nothing more than to be king, but his parents won't let him be king until he weds. Klaus is not pleased but going along with it, so he can be king. Klaus doesn't believe in true love, he's love the fact that humans and vampires fear him. But when his eyes land on Caroline's he finds himself changing, but will Caroline change her feeling for him, as she hates his guts?**

**Hey guys please leave a review & fav'd & follow. Amber.**

* * *

**Mercy.**

"Caroline! Come down quick!" Caroline heard her mother scream, she shot out of bed and ran downstairs, and followed her mums voice.

Caroline was worried as hell, "What's wrong?" she asked when she found her mother sat down. On the sofa looking at a letter. "We have another letter from the castle" she said.

Caroline's heart skipped a beat, what ever was inside that letter, what it said. It was going to change Caroline's life, for ever. Caroline slowly sat down next to Liz.

Her eyes on the letter, she was deep in thought. Almost panicking at what she was about to read. "You read it.." Liz said handing her the letter. Caroline took it out of her hands, scanned over it. "I'm sorry mum.." Caroline sighed.

"I didn't catch his eye.." she lied. Liz frowned then smiled, "Oh it's ok honey" she hugged Caroline then, and pulled away and stood up. And left the living room and walked out the house.

Caroline sat down her guilt building once again, she heard her mother drive away. Caroline did catch his eye, she lied about the letter, the letter said she was invited to have dinner tonight.

At the castle it also says that there is two more girls invited, but it doesn't say who. _Well Niklaus can pick out of the other two..can't he._

Little did Liz know that Caroline was dating a werewolf named Tyler Lockwood, Liz hated the Lockwood family. When Caroline told her about her crush on Tyler, she grounded her and told her to never see him again.

But Caroline has been dating Tyler for a year now, she wasn't in love with him. But Caroline swears she will fall for him.

******xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Klaus was standing looking straight in his mirror, smiling at himself. _In a couple of weeks you'll be King!_ He then smirked he couldn't wait to be king.

Then his mind drifted to Caroline, he dropped his smirk. It turned into a wide smile, _She's so beautiful..like an angel.._ he thought. "Why are you smiling so much?" Rebecca his sister said standing in the door way.

Watching him, she then walked over to him Klaus turned to face her. "You look handsome..you'll make any girl happy" she said smiling. "Thank you..but you do know I don't care for love.." he said sighing.

"Yeah sure..that's not what I heard" she giggled as he frowned at her. "Don't give me that look Niklaus" she said playfully slapping his left shoulder.

He rolled his eyes, not many people or vampires saw Niklaus like this, he would put on an act. He would act like an evil monster in front of other people. But in front of his mother, and sister.

He was a complete different person. He was human and pure, But when it came to strangers and his brothers and father..he was the horrible monster, people feared.

"Niklaus..all I ask is..who ever you marry, give her a chance, a chance to see this side of you" she whispered to him. He closed his eyes to hide to anger in them. "Rebecca!" he warned her.

"If you give her the chance to you love..then you'll get the chance to love her back." she said raising her voice just a little. His eyes were open now. "No one gets it do they!" he hissed at her.

She began to feel scared, Klaus stepped closer to her breathing heavily. Anger running threw him, "I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT LOVE!" he screamed at her, she stood there looking at him in total shock.

Rebecca has seen Niklaus angry but never this angry, not in front of her. She was very scared now, "I will not love this girl! I'm only doing this to be King! Do you understand!" he hissed again.

A tear fell from her eye. He stepped closer grabbing her arm roughly, squeezing it tight. "Ow Niklaus your hurting me" she cried out, he didn't drop her arm, instead he squeezed harder. She cried a little more. "I'm sick of everyone underestimating me!" he shouted.

"Niklaus please let go of me!" she tried to get her convinced back. Elijah ran in then pushing Niklaus, sending Klaus threw a wall. "Go now!" Elijah hissed at Rebecca. She didn't stay around.

She ran off in vampire speed. Klaus stood up then running up to Elijah, shoving him against a wall. They eyes met and both glaring at one another.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Klaus then punched Elijah in the eye, Elijah growled at him, Klaus smirked then Elijah raised his hand. Putting power in his hand and punching Klaus just as hard.

"Stop this at once!" Esther said racing threw the door. Her face full of worry she hated to see them fight, Kol and Rebecca came in just behind their mother.

Rebecca was frighten of Klaus, so she grabbed hold of Elijah, knowing he wouldn't hurt her. Kol grabbed Klaus trying to pull him away. Esther got in the middle of them pushing each of them away.

"Elijah please" Esther said looking at Klaus, Elijah sighed deep. He stopped trying to run at Klaus. He pulled his arms out of Rebecca's hands.

Running out of them room Rebecca gave Klaus a look of hate-rid and hurt, then ran after Elijah. Klaus pushed Kol off him, he landed on the ground. Kol then stood up and walked out hissing.

Esther just looked at Klaus she was hurt, sad, she couldn't think of words to say to him. Klaus didn't look angry any more, he looked sad. He regretted everything straight away, he couldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry.." he mumbled suddenly ashed at himself. "I'm not the one who you should be saying that to" her voice full of hurt. She sighed softly, then slowly walked out, stopping at the door. Looking back at Klaus _Please god help him find his soul mate, save him!_

******xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline was dressed and running for her life, to get to Tyler's before her mother came home and didn't find her there. It was raining like crazy, but she didn't care. Her hair was wet threw, her make-up running down her face.

She just wanted to see him, smile for once. She hasn't seen Tyler in over a mouth now, she found it hard to escape her house, and see him. _I hope he hasn't forgotten me_. She found herself worrying now.

_Oh thank god! _Tyler's parents weren't in, but Tyler's bike was there so he was in. A smile crept on her face, but sadly she didn't feel butterfly's. She menatly slapped herself, _Just because I don't feel butterfly's, that doesn't mean a thing!...I mean..It's not like I felt butterfly's, when I was with Niklaus._

She groaned as she lied to herself, she ran a hand threw her hair, she looked a mess. _At least I can't see myself_, she laughed at herself. She walked behind Tyler's house, and found his back door, it was unlocked.

She smiled then turned the door knob. Stepping inside she made her way upstairs, she knew where Tyler's bed room was. She stood outside his bed room door.

She heard soft moans, "..Oh..Tyler.." then another soft moan. She dared to open the door, and she put her head around the door. And gasped at the sight in front of her.

"How could you!" she shouted, totally losing it. There Tyler was on top of a brunette, she was topless and so was Tyler, luckily they were under the bed sheets. "Care..Caroline..Shit!" Tyler said jumping off the girl.

She frown then looked over at Caroline, "Who the hell is this?" Caroline hissed at Tyler, giving him death glares. "I could say the same about you!" that made Caroline turn her attention to her.

She narrowed her eyes at her, "I'm his girlfriend you bitch!" Caroline had never been so rude, but she couldn't help it. Tyler was half dressed then.

"Caroline..listen..I.-" she cut him off. She slapped him hard across the face, "No I won't listen to you, your a pig!" she wanted to scream in his face. But she didn't even have a tear to her eye.

She stood on his foot then slapped him again, then stormed out of his bed room, "I don't ever want to see you again!" she hissed before she left. She ran all the way home, not one tear escaped her eyes.

She began to wonder did she ever love him, maybe not be **in**love with him. But love him there totally different, but did she love him? _no._ she told herself the truth.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

When she arrived home her mother was already back, _oh great! I'm going to be In big trouble._ She sighed then unlocked the front door, she found her mother on her bed crying.

"Mum?..what's wrong?" Caroline asked concerned for her. She ran over to her and got down on her knees. Looking up at her mum she got very concerned now.

"Mum?" she asked again this time raising her voice. Liz whipped away her tears then patted the bed next to her. Caroline slowly stood up and sat down next to her.

Her eyes never leaving her mum. "Mum..I'm sorry..What ever I-" Liz cut her off. "Yeah I know you left, to go see that Tyler boy..I've known this whole time..I know you guys have been dating.." Liz took a deep breathe.

Then carried on, "Listen honey..I know you'll hate me, but I really need you to forget about him..I need you to marry King Klaus.." she sighed.

"I found the letter..you lied to me, to my face" she raised her voice. Her eyes full of hurt. "I know why you did it..but Caroline Tyler doesn't care for you.." Suddenly it hit Caroline.

"You knew about..Tyler cheating didn't you" Caroline shook her head in disgust. "Yes and I'm not proud" she raised her hands up to stop Caroline from speaking. "Your father hasn't been around lately..because he's left me.." she began to cry again.

"That's why you need me to marry him..isn't it?" Caroline asked. Liz nodded her head "Yeah.." she breathed threw her tears. "But! I want you to be happy, my mother made me marry your father, and look where that got us..If you don't want to marry him.." she stopped.

Then looked at Caroline and smiled. "Then you don't have to..All I'm saying is..it's up to you, how ever you want to live your life..live it to your fullest.." Liz stood up then, and walked out the room. Closing the door shut.

Caroline let a couple of tears out, she was annoyed and sad at the same time. She didn't know what to do.

******xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Klaus sighed as he stood outside her bed room door, he had been in the forest picking out her favourite flowers.

He then quickly knocked on her door, she didn't answer for a while. She knew he was behind the door. She slowly opened it, only leaving enough space for her to pop her head out.

"Rebecca..I.." he stopped as he saw her face. He looked down in a shame, he couldn't force his eyes to look up at hers. He knew she was hurt and scared of him.

He then raised the hand that has the flowers in them up, she looked at them. Not knowing wither to take them or not. In the end she slowly took them from his hands.

He dropped his hand then looked up at her, she was looking at the flowers, smelling them. "Thank you.." she mumbled then she moved away opening the door just a little more.

She put the flowers in a vase, then Klaus walked inside her bed room. "Can we talk?" he asked her, she didn't look at him but she nodded her head. "Rebecca..I really truly am sorry..I don't know what..happened..I lost it.." he stopped taking a seat on her bed.

"Klaus..it's ok..you are lost..and until you found your true love, you always will be lost.." she said almost whispering. She sat down next to him, then she put her arms around him. Hugging him tight.

"I love you big brother..but you scared me back there..you really did" she admitted. "But I forgive you" she smiled. "I'll make it up to you..I promise" he said hugging her back.

"Damn right you will" she laughed. Elijah was in the room then, Klaus pulled away and looked at him. "Elijah I-" Klaus was cut off. "It's fine..were brothers and brother fight" he smirked at Klaus.

Klaus walked over to him then and nodded his head at him then left. "I just hope Caroline comes tonight, and he picks her" Rebecca said sighing. "Oh he will..If she comes that is.." Elijah said.

Elijah smiled then and waved goodbye to Rebecca, and ran off in his vampire speed. Elijah knew where Caroline lived, and he couldn't stand to see his brother like that again.

He had to go see Caroline and beg her to come tonight. Even if it got him killed he had to help his brother.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caroline was dressed in her sleeping wear, her hair was tied up, she had no make-up on. She sighed as she turned off her tv, and crawled into bed. She wanted an early night.

Forget this day ever happened. That's when she heard a soft knocking noise, she stood up and opened her door. No one was there.

_That's weird..I swear I heard..- _She turned around and looked over at her window, and saw Elijah outside her window.

She gasped he had scared her, he was smiling at her. She ran over to him and opened her window, he stepped inside her room. "Wow it's cold out there" he joked.

She didn't laugh. "Why are you here? And in my bed room?" she found herself hissing at him. "We need you..Klaus needs you, please I beg of you please come tonight" he got straight to the point.

Then he went on to tell her about there fight that had happened, She gasped. "Are you ok? Is Rebecca ok?" she asked concerned about them. He laughed at her. "Oh dear were vampires" he laughed again.

"Oh..yeah.." she smiled. "I'm sorry but I can't come tonight, how could I marry a monster like him? I wish to be happy to marry a man who loves me, not a monster who is incapable of love" she sighed as she saw the hurt on his face.

"Am I incapable of love?" he asked her. She shook her head, "No no you are, your kind and sweet but Niklaus isn't..he's monster.." she bite her lip.

Elijah sighed then, "All I ask is for you to think about it" he stood up then and walked over to her window. Turned to looked at her once more.

"Your an angel Caroline, I just hope you can save Klaus from himself.._please save him_" then before she could speak a word, he was gone.

And she was all alone. Alone with her guilt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**The Dinner**

**Time; 9pm**

**Where; The Royal Castle.**

Klaus looked at his watch it was half ten, Caroline hadn't shown up. He wanted her to show up, all night he watched the door. Waiting for her to open the door and to see her standing there.

But she never showed up, Klaus was angry. He wanted her, to see her and to dance with her. He didn't want to marry any of the other two girls.

They tried too hard. They were not his type at all. He would refuse to marry them. _I'd rather marry a pig than them two bitches._

Elijah wanted Caroline to turn up too, he was disappointed as well. The whole family was they saw how Klaus eyes danced as he looked at Caroline. Mikael couldn't careless.

"I'm sorry brother" Kol said patting his shoulder, then leaving the room. Everyone had finished eating, now Klaus had to choose which one to dance with.

And whoever he choose to dance with, he had to marry her. Which he wasn't happy about, Elijah and Rebecca were upstairs looking down at them, on the stairway.

The two girls sat waiting to hear Klaus speak, to hear him say there name. He stood up there eyes followed him. His back was turned he couldn't look as he picked a name.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

He opened his mouth to announce a name, when all of a sudden. "Prince Niklaus! Wait!" a servant shouted. Running over to him gasping for air as he ran over to him.

Klaus shut his mouth turning to face him, "What?!" he hissed at the man. "Miss Caroline Forbes has arrived.." he breathed. A huge smile crept on his face.

Elijah sighed in relief so did Rebecca. Then Caroline walked from behind the servant, and walked over to Klaus. "..Sir I am deeply sorry I am so..late" she whispered. She couldn't look at him, almost scared at how he would react.

"You are late..but that doesn't matter..you are here and that is what matters.." he said. She sat down next to the other two girls, who were glaring at her. Hoping to kill her with their looks.

******xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well now to pick" he smirked then and stood in front of Caroline, not wanting to waste time. "I choose you" he pointed to Caroline.

She didn't look up at him, her eyes were to her feet. "I want Caroline Forbes to be my wife" he said. He then held his hand out for her, she looked up at him and reached out to grab his hand.

He then squeezed her hand smirking at her, Then some servant lead the other girls away. Sent them packing.

Rebecca smiled at Klaus and Caroline as the music began, she hugged Elijah and then walked to her bed room. Elijah soon walked to his room.

Leaving Caroline and Klaus alone. Caroline couldn't rip her eyes from Klaus's. "Your so damn beautiful..it hurts" he whispered in her ear.

Then it hit her. She felt butterfly's but she tried to push them down. She didn't want to feel them. But they put up a big fight.

She span her around then, she could feel his chest on her back, his lips were to her neck. He breathed on her a soft little moan escaped, then she bite her lip to stop another escaping.

His finger crawled up to her lip, giving it a little pull. She was no longer biting her lip, then more moans came out, as he nibbled on her neck.

He then licked her neck and softly left a kiss there, as if he was marking a spot. "Your mine now Caroline" he breathed. "All mine" he breathe again.

Her eyes were shut she wanted more, more kisses, she wanted his hands to be where it would make her moan, more and louder. She wanted him right there and then.

But she stopped herself, she wouldn't give in to him. She pulled away from him, he looked sad but that soon past, from his face.

"I must go..it's late" she mumbled. He nodded not wanting to let her go. He hand hold of her right hand. He rubbed it and sighed as she pulled her hand away.

"I'll have a carriage to come and pick you up, have your things packed up and ready to go before 10am" he said. She nodded her head then walked away from him.

He watched as she walked away from him, he missed her being close. He wanted her back next to him.

* * *

**Please leave a review, did you like it? I hope you guys did. Amm.**


	3. -3,

**Summary; Klaus wants nothing more than to be king, but his parents won't let him be king until he weds. Klaus is not pleased but going along with it, so he can be king. Klaus doesn't believe in true love, he's love the fact that humans and vampires fear him. But when his eyes land on Caroline's he finds himself changing, but will Caroline change her feeling for him, as she hates his guts?**

**Hey guys please leave a review & fav'd & follow. Amber.**

* * *

**Mercy.**

Caroline couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning. Thankfully her mother was fast asleep when she arrived home. She looked at her clock hanging on her wall. It was 6am, and in four hours time Princes Niklaus would arrived. Waiting to claim her.

The thought of kissing that her shiver but not in a bad way, which worried her deeply. She hardly knew this man..monster. But from what she did know she should fear him, and a little part of her did fear him.

An hour had pasted it was 7am now, Caroline hear her mother moving around, in her room which was next to Caroline's. She heard her walking down the stairs. Caroline sighed then, pulled the covers away. She had to face her mother. She walked out her room and walked down the stairs, following after her mum.

Liz was in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee, she jumped when she saw Caroline stood in the door way, "Morning.." Caroline said putting on her slippers. "Why are you up so early?" she asked purring hot water in her cup. "I couldn't sleep.." she said opening the fridge.

"And what happened last night? Who did he choose?" Liz asked looking over at Caroline, Caroline couldn't look at her. Her head was in the fridge. "..Erm..He didn't pick me.." she lied. Liz sighed deeply then "Oh.." was all she said before grabbing her cup, and walking out the kitchen into the living room.

"I'm sure there's someone else I could marry.." Caroline said going after her mum. Liz laughed "but will he have money" she said taking a sip of her coffee. Caroline rolled her eyes at her mother. "Is that all you think about? Money money this and that!" Caroline spat.

Liz looked up at her in shock, Caroline had never talked to her like this before. Even Caroline was a little shocked by her tone. "I.." Caroline sighed. "All I want is for you to be happy Caroline" Liz said softly smiling. Caroline sat down on the sofa, pulling her legs up and hugging them.

"I know you do..but why does my husband have to have money?" Caroline whispered, looking into the fire place. She suddenly felt cold, "Because how can he proberly look after you?" Liz said her eyes full of concern. "There's more to life than money mum" Caroline turned to look at Liz then.

Liz smiled at her then. "You may think that but honey, life is hard and tough, and if you married a man with money he can take prober care of you." Liz then drank rest of her drink. While Caroline thought about it. "But what if I didn't want to marry a man who is a monster?" she whispered.

"Why who is a monster? That Tyler boy?! Your not marrying him are you?" Liz raised her voice then. A look of disgust spread across her face. "Hell no! He cheated on me I'm never going back there!" Caroline said calming Liz down.

"Good! That boy is a monster! Do you know he's...-" Liz stopped herself. "A what?" Caroline asked curious then. "Erm..that he's a terrible worker, he'll never give you money" she lied looking away from Caroline. Caroline laughed but didn't speak.

"So who is this monster you speak of?" Liz ask after they sat in silence for a good couple of minutes. Caroline looked at her feet, and bite her bottom lip hard. "No one.." Caroline said as she closed her eyes. She hated lying to her mother like this. "Oh..well I better get going, or the time will be gone before we know it" she stood up and left the room.

Caroline began to panic then, and she ran upstairs and got changed fast. Slipping her everyday shoes on and ran back downstairs, She grabbed her house keys and unlocked the front door. "Where are you going?" Liz asked as she walked down the stairs.

Caroline froze and turned her head just so she could see her mum, and smiled at her. "I'm just off to Elena's I'll be home soon, I promise" she said. "Ok see you when you get back" Liz said walking away. Then Caroline walked out the house, and began running to Elena's house.

**xxxxxx**

Klaus woke up with a huge smile spread on his beautiful face. He found it weird he had never smile like this before, and it was all because of Caroline. And he couldn't wait to claim her, he couldn't wait to grab hold of her in his arms. And kiss her until she fainted.

He would love her and she would love him, even if he had to make her, he would. And he would have children with her and he hoped they would, have her face and fearless tongue. Klaus just couldn't wait to start living, living a life worth living.

He heard a loud knock on his door then, "Come in" he shouted as he sat up, covering his body with the bed sheets. His brother Elijah walked in then, "Morning" Elijah had a smile on his face too. "Yeah..morning.." Klaus said with his cold tone. Elijah rolled his eyes at him, "You do know you can't act like this, when Caroline's around!" Elijah said calmly. Klaus raised his eye brow at him then.

"And how would you like me to act?" Klaus challenged him. Kol entered the room then, hearing there conversion he let out a laugh "Oh brother if you ever want Caroline to have your heart, your going about it wrong" Kol said smirking. Klaus was no longer smiling.

"Do you even _**think**_about looking at her or even flirting with her!" Klaus threatened him. Kol raised his eye brow now, "Really?..and if I did what would you do?" Kol challenged him now. Klaus frowned and hissed threw his teeth. Elijah stood watching the two brothers.

"I'll end you!" he snapped Kol smirked wider now. "Oh really..I don't think Caroline would like that" Kol said. "she wouldn't miss you if that what your going to say" Klaus hissed. "Maybe your right but she'd just fear you more, You'd kill your own brother, I wonder how she would feel" Kol took a step closer to Klaus then.

"You know nothing about her!" Klaus wasn't in the mood to play this game any more, "Neither do you" Kol then winked at him. That just pissed Klaus off more. "But this Caroline does seem to be some kind of a whore" Kol said smirking more and more.

He threw his bed sheets off him, he wasn't naked. He had his boxers on. He then grabbed his trousers and put them on and stalked over to Kol, getting in his face. "Don't you dare call her that!" he hissed. Trying to calm himself down. "Well didn't Elijah over here tell you about how, he went over to Caroline's house last night? And how he begged her to come last night?" Klaus looked over at Elijah hurt in his eyes.

Klaus punched Kol then having enough of him. Kol laughed an evil laugh. "Can't you handle the truth?" Kol said stepping away from him, and walking out. Klaus began pacing the room, his eyes never left Elijah. Elijah on the other hand couldn't look at him.

Klaus stopped pacing and stood in front of Elijah. "Why?" he breathed he was glaring at him. Elijah looked up at him "I did it for you.." Klaus shook his head at him. "NO brother..you did it for yourself didn't you" Elijah tried to speak, but Klaus spoke before he could. "I get it now" Klaus laughed then.

"You have a thing for her don't you!" it wasn't a question. Klaus tilted his head then, watching his brother. "No Klaus I don't see her like that!" Elijah said sighing. "Don't lie" Klaus ran a hand threw his hair then. "She is very beautiful..but my heart belongs to someone else, not Caroline" he said speaking the truth.

"Did you really go to her house? And don't lie" he said calming down, "Yes." Elijah didn't bother to lie. Klaus sat down on his bed, and put his head in his hands. "I didn't beg her, all I did was ask her to give you a chance.." Klaus held his hands up at him. "I'd like you to leave now" Elijah nodded his head and left.

Klaus sighed deeply as he looked up at his clock, it was 9;30am he'd better get ready and set off. If he wants to arrive on time. _I don't know any more.._

**xxxxxx**

"Elena I need you to help me!" Caroline cried at her. "What has Tyler done now?" She asked hugging her. They were inside Elena's bed room, they cuddle on her bed. "It's not Tyler.." Caroline said as she pulled away. "Then what's wrong?" Elena was concerned now. "Have you heard of the Mikaelson's family?" Elena laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course Mikael is the king duh" Caroline smiled only a little. "What do they have to do with you?" Elena asked curious. "Well while you ever out of town, Prince Klaus was on the hunt for a wife...and now I have to marry him" Caroline said.

Elena looked at her in shock. "Oh my god! He's a monster" Elena said hugging her again. "I know I don't want to marry him" Caroline cried. "What did you want me to help you with?" Elena asked a little worried. "He said he's coming to collect me at 10am, so I was wondering..if maybe you'd let me hide here until he's gone" Caroline said.

"What Caroline if he finds you here, I'll be in big and I mean huge trouble!" Elena said shaking her head. "But he won't I promise.." Caroline said giving her best puppy eyes. "I'm sorry Caroline but no..I can't but my family in danger" Elena said. "Please.." Caroline begged.

"Please don't hate me..but I can't let you stay here" Elena said looking away from Caroline's crying eyes. "I could never hate you" Caroline smiled then stood up. Elena stood up and walked over to her. Then hugged her tight. "Good luck..I'll miss you" Elena said.

Elena found tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry about Tyler maybe Klaus won't be the monster, people say he is.." Elena said. "How did you know about Tyler?" Caroline said questioning Elena, "It's been going around the town..Tyler's parents wanted him to marry you" Elena said.

"Oh..well now I'm marrying an evil man" Caroline sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "Just promise me you'll keep safe!" Elena said her eyes full of worry. Caroline smiled at her "I promise, I just hope you marry someone who you love" Caroline said and they hugged again. "I better go..I'll miss you" Caroline tried to push back her tears. "I'll miss you too Care.." Elena whispered.

**xxxxxx**

It was now 10am and Klaus had arrived just on time, he waited as his drive opened his car door. He stepped out and looked around, her house wasn't any thing like his castle. He found it strange and dirty. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It then opened and Liz stood there and gasped. "Prince Niklaus.." she said.

"Come on in." she said opening the door wider and he stepped inside, "What..why are you here?" she asked still in shock. He then looked over at her confused. "What do you mean why am I here?" he laughed. "I'm here to collect what is mine!" he demand. "Where is she?" he asked her.

"Who Caroline?" Liz asked. And Klaus rolled his eyes "Well who else" he said with his cold tone. Liz panicked then as she remember Caroline had gone out. "But..But Caroline told me, that you didn't pick her?" Liz was confused just as much as Klaus was.

"She lied.." he hissed. "Now where is she? I hate to be kept waiting!" he hissed. "She's not here" Liz whispered and Klaus shot her a glare. "WHERE IS SHE?" he shouted now. Liz took a step back shocked by his sudden shout. "She's at a friends..she said she would be back soon.." Liz said.

"And where is this friends house you speak of?" He said pacing up to her. "Just up the road..number 9" Liz said then Klaus smirked at her then. "Thank you" then Klaus walked out of the house and began walking up the road.

His driver followed him. "Sir where are we going?" he asked egger to help. "Just find the number 9!" he hissed as Klaus checked each door number. He smirked as he finally found number 9. He stalked up to the front door and banged on the door loudly.

**xxxxxx**

He was greeted by Elena and she looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Yes..Prince Niklaus?" she asked. Knowing full well why he was here. He didn't bother to answer her, he pushed past her. "CAROLINE?" he shouted as he walked around the house.

Caroline froze at the top of the stairs as she heard his voice. He hadn't seen her yet and she slowly tried to crawl back into Elena's room, but the floor creaked and then Klaus stopped and ran over to the stairs and smirked as he saw Caroline.

They eyes met and he smirked wider. "Come down now! Or else" he threatened her. She felt her fear building up but she stood her ground, and shook her head at him. That just made him smirk more. "Oh sweet Caroline if you don't come down now, I swear I'll come up there and drag you down if I have to" he threatened once again.

"I am not going with you!" she hissed. He laughed then began taking a step closer to her, she then ran into Elena room locker the door behind her. She froze on the spot her eyes on the door. She didn't hear any thing. _Has he gone?_

Caroline let out a deep breath as she closed her eyes, then she gasped loud as she felt a pair of hands, snake around her waist. She turned around and looked face on at him. He was smirking still. _God can't be do anything else but smirk!_ She was looking at his lips, and she hadn't noticed as close he was to her.

Until she felt his breath on her neck as he spoke. "Let's go" he breathed. She didn't speak she had lost her voice, she shook her head at him instead. Then he lifted his finger up and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. He took in her beauty.

"Your so gorgeous when your angry" he said. She put her hands on his chest to push him away. But he was too strong for her. He then pushed her down on the bed, and got on top of her. "Get off me!" she hissed getting her voice back. "Oh I thought the cat had got your tongue" he smirked.

She then surprised him by sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled then bite down on her tongue, she looked on at him in horror. He didn't bite too hard, no blood came out. He then let go of it and she put it way. And glared at him "Don't touch my tongue again!" she threatened him. Leaving him to chuckle again. "Why are you laughing?" she questioned. "You humour me" he said truthfully.

"Well you disgust me!" Caroline said sighing. He laughed then ran his finger down her face until it landed on her lips. He then traced her lips, she felt her tongue pop out of her lip, and lick him finger. She couldn't stop herself. His eyes were on her lips then. And hers were on his finger.

He couldn't believe she licked his finger, then he pulled it back as she bite down hard and I mean hard on his finger. "You touched my tongue" she said now it was her turn to smirk. He wasn't smirking he now was glaring at her.

Then he grabbed her and put her over his shoulder, she then started kicking and screaming. "Put me down! Now! I mean it Niklaus put me down!" she then bite his neck. But that made him chuckle. "I wouldn't do that if I was you" he said calm as ever.

"Why afraid I'd hurt your poor neck" she mocked him. He laughed "No but if you want me to stop touching you, you better stop turning me on" he chuckled as he saw her disgusted expression, in the mirror.

"Eww! Just put me down! I am not going to marry you" she hissed. "Oh yes you are love!" he smirked. Then he carried her down the stairs, Elena watched on in horror. Worried for Caroline. "Elena help me!" Caroline cried out. Trying to grab Elena's hands, as Elena raised her hands up to help her.

Klaus turned around and gave Elena his famous cold expression. Elena dropped her hands. "Don't even think about it" he hissed at her. She stepped back fearing him more. He smirked at her he loved it when people feared him like that.

He carried Caroline out Elena's house and ignored her cries and threats, he carried her all the way back to the car. And Pushed her inside and got in after her. Then locked the doors. She glared up at him and sat as far away as she could, from him. The drive then started the car and began driving to the castle.

**xxxxxx**

* * *

**I hope you liked it, so i just hope you leave a review letting me know. **

**I just like to say thanks to the people who review & followed & Fav'd it **

**Many thanks Amm.**


	4. -4,

**Summary; Klaus wants nothing more than to be king, but his parents won't let him be king until he weds. Klaus is not pleased but going along with it, so he can be king. Klaus doesn't believe in true love, he's love the fact that humans and vampires fear him. But when his eyes land on Caroline's he finds himself changing, but will Caroline change her feeling for him, as she hates his guts?**

**Hey guys please leave a review & fav'd & follow. Amber.**

**P.s. This is set in 1890, car were invented then did some research but I wasn't good in history, so..be nice. **

* * *

**Mercy.**

Klaus grew tired of Caroline's sulks, she hadn't spoken a word to him, the whole back to his castle. Even when he asked her questions, she never spoke. She would just sit there sulking like a baby, and when she did look his way she would just glare at him.

Which angered him more, but he knew now wouldn't be the best time to punish her, and he will teach her manners. They arrived home and he got one of his servants, to show Caroline to her room. He watched as she stalked off, not even saying good night.

Klaus now stood inside his bed room, waiting for his personal maid to come in. "You called Lord?" she said softly as she walked inside, a little concern in her voice. He turned to look at her, "Yes Katherine please tell Caroline I wish to speak with her" he said then dropping his eyes, then he turned around. "Yes sir" she said then dashed off.

Caroline's room was across from Klaus's room, he could see her from his window. She was stood outside her balcony she was watching the stars, with tears in her eyes. Klaus wanted to comfort her but he knew, she wouldn't let him. He needed to get her onto his side. Show her what the world can offer, to show her what Klaus could offer her.

Then he saw Katherine enter Caroline's room, he saw Caroline shake her head, and sit down on her bed. "No..no I will not speak to him!" He heard her say. Anger boiled inside of him then in a flash he was inside, her bed room. Caroline gasped as she saw him, confusion spread across her face. "Get out!" he hissed at Katherine, she then nodded her head, and left before Caroline could speak.

"How dare you come in here uninvited!" she hissed not looking at him. He could sense her fear in the air. "This is my house I will do as I so please" he said stalking up to her, not stopping until he was standing next to the bed, where she sat. they eyes met instantly, she gulped. "And what do you please to do now?" she dared to ask. She saw as his tongue came out of his mouth, and lick his lips, his eyes on her chest. Watching it raise up and down matching her breathing.

"I want pleasure" he said suddenly. Caroline brought her eyes up to his, she soon then what he meant as she followed his gaze on her chest. She scoffed then covered her chest with her arms. "Don't even think about it" she hissed. He chuckled then "Maybe I'll dream about it later" he winked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Well I won't be" she said under breath, thinking he didn't hear. But he hear every word.

He growled making Caroline look away from the window, back to him, a little confused by his growl. "What is the matter now?" she mumbled. "You" he said with no expression on his face, "Me? Huh?" now she was fully confused. "Yes you, you deny me pleasure. Would you prefer me to find some one else, to share my bed with?" he said raising his eye brow at her.

She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. "Because love I don't want to share my bed with anyone else, but you" he said trying to read her. But she was making it difficult as she wouldn't look at him, her eyes were to the ground. "Well I don't want nor will I ever share my bed with _you_" she growled at him. She saw a flicker of sadness cross his face. But it was soon gone. "I didn't ask for this" he hissed as he began pacing the room.

"Neither did I..and I didn't make you pick me either" she said standing up from the bed. He stopped pacing and turned to face her, she couldn't help but cup his face with her hands. They were now looking into each others eyes. "But..I think..I'm-" she stopped herself sighing. "What do you think?" he asked curios.

_I think I'm slowly growing to feel something for you! But I too damn stubborn to say. _"Nothing" she half smiled then dropped her hands from his face. He frowned at her knowing she was lying, but he didn't act on it. "Oh.." he mumbled as he watched her sit back down on the bed.

"I'll go find someone else to share my bed with then" he smirked but really, he was frowning inside. He didn't want anyone else and he wasn't going to have sex with anyone else, _but she doesn't have to know that._ He thought to himself. He saw hurt in her eyes, but she smiled very so lightly at him. "Good" she whispered.

He wanted to grab her and shake her until, she admitted she didn't want him to be with someone else, like that. But he knew it wouldn't make any difference, she would still lie to him. And Klaus couldn't stand people who lie in front of his face. So he stood up straight, then nodded his head at her, and marched out of her room, slamming her door shut. Then in a flash he was gone.

**xxxxxx**

Caroline ate dinner alone, when the servants had shown her to the dining room. She was a little shocked to see no one inside, there was only a long table, filled with food. She ate fast then she went straight back inside her bed room. She ran herself a bath, then when she had cleaned herself, she crawled into bed.

She couldn't sleep, her mind kept drifting back to Klaus and who ever he found, to shag into the night. Caroline couldn't help but feel **jealously? **_No way! Hell no!..no..just..no! _Caroline sighed as she argued with her mind. _There's no way I could feel jealous..I mean yeah, I find him attractive..very attractive. But that doesn't mean..I like him. There's no way in hell I'm jealous! I just feel..used._

_I wonder what she looks like..is she blonde like __**me?**__ Or is she a brunette? Maybe she has black hair._ Caroline rolled over in her bed, looking out her window she knew Klaus's room was opposite her's. She hoped to see him but of course he curtains were closed. She couldn't even see threw a little crack, nothing. Pure nothing. And she hated it! She just wanted to have a little peck at this..slut.

_What?! She is a slut..She's sleeping with my..soon to be husband. _Caroline couldn't take it any more, she then pulled the covers off her then stood up, slipping her shoes on. And grabbing her gown off the chair next to the bed. Grabbing it around her body tight, as it was a cold night. She then sighed trying to see if she could see any thing once again.

She then slowly opened her bed room door, then shutting it as quietly as she could. She was light on her feet as she made her way, to his bed room door. And there she stood, she leaned against it to see if she could hear, any thing..A moan? A cry..in pleasure. Any thing but the thing she wanted to hear was his soft snores in his sleep. She regretted coming here now, she thought she wanted to see this woman. But now..she couldn't bare the thought.

**xxxxxx**

She let out a deep breathe and slowly turned her body around, and put one foot in the other and then she heard his door opening up. She panicked and set off running, and ended up knocking into a little table, that had some flowers on it. The vase smacked on the floor, making a loud bang as it fell. Caroline gasped and looked down at it in shock, fear of knowing she had been caught.

She didn't have time to worry about it, she then turned to run away before she could get noticed.."Caroline?.." she heard his soft voice say. _Yup I've been caught red handed! _She froze there not knowing what to do, what to say. Then she felt his hand on her left arm then he turned her around, to face each other. She gulped and looked down fast. Not wanting to met his gaze. She could feel her cheeks burning up.

"No need to be embarrassed love" he chuckled. Then he leaned down so his mouth was to her ear. "I heard you coming before you even smashed the vase" he breathed. Her mind was spinning she suddenly felt the need to grab him, and kiss him with such passion. She craved it. "..I..felt like taking a walk.." she lied he knew it too. "Hmm interesting..this house of mine is very big, I wonder how you seem to find yourself, outside my bed room door" he smirked now, knowing he had her.

She rolled her eyes he caught it he smirked even more. "Well yes it is big, but I didn't know where I was going" she lied more. She could feel his eyes on her, but she darted look up afraid her eyes would give her away. "Trying to get a little sneak pick at my woman?" he teased. She snapped then "I'm your woman! Not that..slut!" she hissed. Not realizing what she said until she looked up at him, and saw that smug smirk spread across his gorgeous mouth of his.

"So you finally admit to me that you are in fact **my** woman?" he couldn't help but feel good! She frowned "No..what I meant was..I am to be your wife soon, and you should..will treat me with respect" she said sighing. "Oh will I know.." he was amused. "And what will you do if I don't?" he chuckled. She was glaring at him now, he was challenging her. She liked a good challenge and so did Klaus.

"You will or else!" she threatened him. He laughed very amused now, "Or else you'll spank me?" he winked at her then, her cheeks burning more and more. He smirked at this, "No.." she whispered not knowing what to say to that! He laughed then put his finger on her mouth, her eyes shot up to his. His eyes were too busy looking at her lips. He traced his mouth with his finger. "You will give yourself to me one way or another" he stated as if it was a fact.

"Willingly" he breathed. He moved closer to her there mouths inches away, his hand dropped from her face. There eyes looking into each others, they could both feel each others hot breath. Caroline want to leave his lips upon hers, she needed it. She nearly let out a groan, when he backed away. He was playing with her, messing with her mind.

"You should go back to bed..It's late..I do have company in my bed room" he lied about the company part, he just wanted to see the jealously on her face. And she found it hard to find it. She didn't say a word, she just gave him a dirty look then ran off. Back inside her bed room, she fell on top of her bed she could feel her tears, forming. She then got under the covers, and cried herself to sleep.

Little did she know Klaus heard her every cry, he stood outside her bed room door, he wanted to go inside and hug her tight. Run his hands threw her hair, leaving soft kisses on her neck. And let her know, he lied about having company the only company he wants is with her. He then dared to open her door, and there she was laid fast asleep looking like an angel. He couldn't help himself he brushed some of her hair, away from her face.

He then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He stood watching her, he then saw her move. He was gone in a flash Caroline then rubbed her eyes, she felt cold all of a sudden. She looked around and saw, the balcony doors open. _I swear I shut them.._Caroline then got out of bed, and closed the balcony doors. Looking over at Klaus's balcony. His curtains still shut she sighed deeply, then shut her curtains. Then went back to bed and soon fell asleep.

**xxxxxx**

The sun raised up and Caroline was woken by Katherine one of Klaus's personal maids. Caroline yawned then groaned as Katherine, pulled the curtains open. Then sun in Caroline's eyes she moaned. "Why did you have to wake me?" she whined. Katherine laughed. "You have a visitor" she said cheerfully.

"A visitor?..who?" Caroline sat up surprised. "Yes...a male" she winked at her then. "Then you must came me to him straight away" Caroline said getting out of bed. Katherine laughed again "Oh no he said he would wait in the library as you got ready" Katherine then smiled at her. "Oh..do you know who is waiting for me?" she asked as she followed Katherine.

They went into the bath room, Katherine started to run her a bath. "Yes" she said not wanting to give any thing away. "Please do tell me" Caroline was dying to know. Katherine let out a chuckle, "You will find out in due time" she said then stood up and walked over to the bath room door. "Now take your bath and I shall be back, to help you dress" then she was gone. Leaving Caroline to take her bath, thinking deeply who could visit her..and here of all places.

**xxxxxx**

* * *

**Hey dudes please leave me a review, I'm not too sure I think this story. Do you guys like it? What did you think of this chapter. So please leave me a review and I'll try to update soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, & followed & fav'd! Means a lot to me.**

**Many thanks, Amm.**


	5. -5,

**Summary; Klaus wants nothing more than to be king, but his parents won't let him be king until he weds. Klaus is not pleased but going along with it, so he can be king. Klaus doesn't believe in true love, he's love the fact that humans and vampires fear him. But when his eyes land on Caroline's he finds himself changing, but will Caroline change her feeling for him, as she hates his guts?**

**Hey guys please leave a review & fav'd & follow. Amber.**

* * *

**Mercy.**

Caroline felt nervous and she couldn't wait to see how was visiting her, maybe it was her father? _No he wouldn't visit me, were not close enough for him to visit, me here! But who?!_ She took a deep breath, then slowly brought her hand up to the door nob, turning it then pushing the door open.

She was smiling from the excitement, but when her eyes landed on the male visitor, in front of her. She turned her smile upside down. She didn't know of this man, she had never seen him before. So why is he visiting her? She stepped further inside the room, _this must be another guest room._ She thought as she looked around the room.

Then her eyes landed back on her visitor, as she heard a little cough coming from his lips. _He's very handsome I must say_. "Hello Caroline" he said as a smirk played on the corner of his mouth. She looked at him confused, he was sat in a high chair his eyes wondering up and down her body. A little shiver ran down her. Not a nice shiver though, she wanted to cover her body.

"How do you know my name?" she asked as she walked closer to him. Stopping when she stood across from him, he looked at the chair next to him, then back at her. She took this as him saying _sit._ So she did, she sat down in the chair not letting her eyes leave his. He let out a chuckle, "I know lots of things about you, in fact I know everything about you." he said smiling now.

"It's a shame really" she said playing with her thumbs.

"And why is that?" he asked raising his eye brow just a little.

"Well I know absolutely nothing about you, but yet you seem to know everything about me" she was mocking him.

He laughed. "Don't worry dear, you'll get to know me and very soon indeed" he said smirking.

"Oh really? Well what if I said I didn't want to get to know you? What would you say to that?" she was teasing him now.

He smirked now, _I like her_. He thought to himself. "Well I'd say.." he stopped giving it a thought. "I'd be quite upset that you didn't want to get to know me" he said. His eyes serious but his face wasn't serious, his mouth was in a huge grin.

She smiled now, dropping her eyes from his to her feet. "Don't you want to get to know me?" he asked. She looked up at him threw her hair, as it had fallen from her bun. Making it almost impossible to see him.

"And what's so interesting about you? That I must get to know you hmm?" she teased him once again. They were flirting with their eyes now. He laughed then held his hand out to take hers. She raised her hand up, then he took it and kissed her knuckles. She frowned as it didn't feel..special. It didn't feel like Klaus's lips on her skin.

"Something wrong dear?" he asked her noticing her frown. She smiled then, "Oh no.." he lied. "Well good" he said smiling back. "So why have you come to pay me a visit?" she asked curious to know. He licked his lips "I heard the news about Niklaus having to marry someone, and I thought it would be a good idea to come meet this girl..and here we are" he said.

"Oh.." she said looking into the distance. "Who are you to Klaus?" she asked looking back at him. He didn't answer straight away he looked as if he was thinking, about his answer. "Let's just say..we go way back" he said. Then he stood up straight and held his hand out once again. She placed her hand in his and watched as he brought her hand, to his mouth again. Kissing it.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you my dear, hopefully we can do this again some time." he said before walking away. "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she asked. He stopped then looked at her, over his shoulder. He smirked "Maybe another time" then he winked at her and left. She sat there letting a groan out, _well that was weird._

**.xx.**

She waiting in the dinner room, waiting patiently for her breakfast. She was starving! Caroline couldn't wait to tuck into some meat or anything. She just wanted some food and now! She licked her lips as she started hungry at the food, she wasn't allowed to eat a thing until Klaus came down. Then she heard a loud bang as the door opened and slammed shut, and there stood Klaus across from her at the table.

Caroline could feel his eyes piercing threw her, but she held her eyes down, she didn't want to look at him. "Sorry I took so long I was..." he paused. "Busy" he chuckled. She could feel that smug smirk. She rolled her eyes then started putting some food onto her plate.

"Lost your tongue?" he loved to tease her. She didn't speak a word but growled at him, he chuckled amused by her. She soon started eating, almost like a pig. His eyes never left her she was starting to feel nervous under, his stares she groaned frustrated by him.

"Something wrong love?" he asked. She looked up at him he wasn't smirking or even smiling. He was wearing a blank expression, "Yes" she greeted her teeth. He raised his eyes brow, "And what is the matter?" he asked a little worry in his eyes. "Are you ill?" he spoke with such worry and concern. She almost forgot that he was a monster.

She frowned, "Your starring" she hissed. She remember how he made her feel last night, so she wasn't going to play nicely with him. He smirked now, losing all the concern in his eyes. Now full of blankness, just deep blue. "I don't see anything wrong with that" he stated.

Now she raised her eye brow at him, "Of course you wouldn't" she mumbled under her breath. He laughed "I can stare at you as many times as I damn well please!" he hissed. "Oh really? What if I don't want you to!" she growled. Still smirking like a prick, he reached across the table grabbing her hands roughly. His eyes held onto hers. "Your mine. Do you hear me? Mine! Which means I can and will do what ever I want to do with you." he then squeezed her hands, dropping one of them.

And bring the other one closer to his mouth, he then gave soft kisses to each of her fingers. She sat there in shock not knowing what to do. Then she snapped roughly pulling her hand away from his mouth. She stood up glaring at him. "What's the matter love can't you handle the truth?" he teased.

She greeted her teeth scrunching her hands into fists. Anger and frustration running threw her. "How dare you!" she shouted stomping her feet, like a little child. He just looked on amused by her sudden attitude. He loved the way her boobs nearly jumped out of her dress, as she stomped her feet.

"Well you know me I love a dare or two now and then" he winked at her. She tried to hide her blush she didn't know if it work or not. "You most certainly do not own me! I am not yours I'm just some..slave!" she hissed thinking of the right words to say, but her mind was too pissed. He laughed. "A sex slave?" he winked again his mind going crazy at the thoughts, of Caroline being her own personal sex slave. _God the things I'd love to do to her body._

He grabbed hold of the table as he tried to control his mind and..other things. She stormed around the table to where he was sitting, pushing his chair so that their body's were only inches away. This excited him more because he could feel her hot breath on his skin. Her skipping heart beats skipping faster than ever.

He gulped scared he might lose control and savage her right now, pushing and throwing everything from the table, rip her dress off leaving her in only her bra, and panties. Then leaving him to bite his way threw her bra, softly nibbling on her harden nipples. _God damn it!_ He was finding it hard to control his hunger for her. And she wasn't helping herself. He a beast and if she's not careful he will claim his beauty.

"KLAUS!" she shouted bring him away from his sick sick mind. "God did you even hear what I just said?!" she groaned. _Those lips, god I'd love to lick them then bite it hard. Just so a little blood leaks out. I just want a little tease of her..I promise!_ "Well I'll say it again for you!" she hissed then bite down on her bottom lip, sending Klaus even crazier.

"Just because were getting married does not give you permission to touch me, or my body! So listen carefully to my lips" she said pointing to her mouth. His eyes were already drawn to them, he watched them carefully like she just said. "You..will..never..touch..me.." she paused "Ever!" she hissed, then turning on her feet she marched out the room. Leaving poor Klaus sexually frustrated. A little growl escaped his lips then in a flash in was in his room, having to use his hand to satisfy his sexual needs.

**.xx.**

"No..NO!" Caroline whined as Katherine pulled the bed sheets, covering Caroline off. "It wasn't a choice" Katherine laughed. Caroline turned over so she was facing Katherine, frowning at her. "No!" she whined. Katherine sighed "Caroline what would you prefer to do, stay in here the rest of the day? Or go outside in the gardens and enjoy the day?" Katherine said getting tired of Caroline now.

Caroline gave it some thought before answering. She sighed knowing Katherine was right, "Fine..but you promise me I won't see Klaus?" Caroline said as she got out of bed. "I can not promise, as it is his house and he shall do what ever he shall do..but I can promise you this" Katherine came closer to Caroline's ear.

"It's like wonderland out there, it's like your a fairy and all you can do is see beauty everywhere" she whispered almost too quite Caroline nearly didn't hear. "Really?" she said raising her eye brow. "Really" Katherine said nodding her head. "Well then I better go see this wonderland then" Caroline said smiling. If it was how Katherine said, Caroline couldn't wait to see the gardens.

**.xx.**

Caroline really was amazed _Katherine was right! This really is like wonderland, it's so beautiful it's hard to describe what is it!_ Caroline was spinning and dancing around in the flowers, enjoying herself. The sun was shinning so bright she loved the warmth on her skin, she felt like she was at home.

She giggled as she picked a red rose from the ground, running it across her face. She loved the feeling of the soft petals running across her face. Caroline was laid on her back, she had kicked her shoes off and was running her feet threw the grass. Her eyes closed as she laid still, enjoying the sun.

That's when she felt some eyes on her. She groaned out loud as she thought Klaus was spying on her again. "What do you want?" she hissed. _Can I not have five minutes to myself?_ She moaned to herself. She then heard a soft chuckle from behind her, "I'm sorry am I disturbing you?" he said. _..That wasn't Klaus's voice!.._ She sat up and turned around to be faced, with her visitor from this morning.

Her mouth turned into a small smile. "Hello again" she breathed. He grinned back at her, "Hello" he said back. Then he sat down next to her on the grass. "It's a lovely day isn't it" he said looking around. "Yes indeed" she agreed. "I couldn't help but watch you dancing around before..you looked so..happy" he paused as he laughed.

Caroline found herself starring at him. "It's been a long time since I've seen someone happy" he admitted. "Really..how come?" she asked interested. He turned to looked at her now smiling, "It's a very long story" he said patting her hand. "I have time" she said hoping he would tell her. "Maybe I'll tell you another time" he said. Taking his eyes off her to look at the flowers, she sighed. "It's always another time with you" she half laughed.

"I know" he laughed. "It's just...I have trust issues" he said telling her the truth. She could tell by the look in his eyes, "Well you can trust me" she said giving him a friendly smile. "Thank you" he said. There eyes met and Caroline couldn't help but notice how there was no spark there, when she looks into Klaus's eyes she always feels a spark. She doesn't want to feel it trust me, but she does.

But when she looks into this man's eyes, she doesn't feel or see any spark. They don't have the same chemistry like her and Klaus does. And the thought of it made her feel sick to her stomach. "I use to love to pick flowers for my mother, when I was little" she said trying to brake the awkward silence. He didn't say anything he just smiled at her. She looked away from him sighing she grabbed her shoes and put them back on.

"Would you like to come for dinner tonight? It would be a pleasure to have some company" she said.

"But you do have company" he said half smiling.

"Yes I know Klaus is technically classed as company but I'd love for you to come and keep me company" she said picking up the rose again, smelling it one last time.

He shook his head at her making her frown, "I'm sorry dear but I can not come tonight, maybe I will see you another time" he said standing up.

She sighed knowing she couldn't change his mind. He held his hands out for her, she grabbed them and use it to help her stand up. "Thank you" she smiled. "It's shame you can't make it tonight, but I won't force you" she laughed. "It would be lovely to see you again, I think we'll be great friends" she said hugging him. He hugged her back.

"I agree I believe we'll become great friends..and soon" he whispered the soon part. Caroline pulled away then they said there goodbyes. She started to run inside as it was raining now, then when she turned to wave at her mysterious friend one last time. He was gone, no where to be scene.

**.xx.**

Night had come so fast Caroline found herself being tucked into bed by Katherine. "Good night Lady Caroline" Katherine said about to blow the candle out, Caroline stopped her. "What is wrong?" Katherine asked then yawned. "Sorry I know I'm keeping you it's just something has been playing on my mind.." Caroline said in a whisper.

"Well hurry up girl I don't have all night, I want some sleep too you know" Katherine said a little annoyed. She then sat down on the edge of the bed. "It wont take long I promise" Caroline said sitting up. Katherine sighed waiting for Caroline to carry on.

"Last night..Klaus wanted something from me..and I said no and I said no again today.." Caroline paused as she felt her cheeks burning up from embarrassment. Katherine chuckled loudly "Sex you mean" she teased. "..yes.." she whispered. "but that not it" Caroline started playing with her thumbs.

Katherine let out a groan "Hurry up or I'll pass out here from lack of sleep!" she hissed. "He said if I didn't want to share my bed with him..that he would find someone else..do you think he means it?" Caroline felt even more embarrassed by asking.

Katherine laughed. "Oh dear of course he means it! He is a man after all and men do have needs" Katherine said patting Caroline's head, Caroline sulked then. "What?! But were getting married! He's not allowed to do that, I won't allow it" she whined. Katherine smirked then, "Well then dear the only way to stop him from having sex with other girls, is to sleep with him yourself and I'm sure he'd rather have you" she said.

Caroline head shot up and looked at Katherine to see if she was telling the truth or not. "Really?" she asked. "Oh yes, very much so. I've seen the way he looks at you dear, its like you have put a spell over him or something. I've never seen him look at another woman, the way he does you" she said being honest.

"I know your lying to me Katherine, trying to be nice but I'd rather you speak the truth" Caroline said rubbing her feet together. "Oh Caroline I always speak the truth, I'm not lying! I never lie and you want to know how I know I'm right?" she said. "Ok how?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus use to date a girl called Tatia he was very much in love with her, and he use to look at her like he does you" Katherine said.

"Tatia? Where is she now?" Caroline asked not hiding the jealously tone.

Katherine laughed hearing the jealously loud and clear. "It's not my place to tell" she said standing up now. "Now it's time to sleep" she said.

"Wait! Please tell me" Caroline nearly shouted.

Katherine sighed deeply, wanting to go to sleep. "No but I will tell you this, I know for a fact he tempts you" she smirked as Caroline shook her head.

"Oh he does and one day dear you will give in to him, you may not think it now but you will" she said then she blew the candle light out, leaving only one candle light.

"He does not tempt me! And I will not I repeat will not give him to him!" she groaned turned her back to Katherine. She just laughed loudly, then walked out of Caroline's bed room. Caroline couldn't help but frown, her mind thinking of other women touching Klaus, and his body. She bit her bottom lip to stop her from crying.

She closed her eyes tight. Grabbing hold of the bed sheets tightly, then pulling them up and rapping them around her body, to stop the cold from getting her in the night. Caroline soon drifted off into the darkness.

**.xx.**

Caroline was woken up by a loud banging noise, at first she ignored it, well tried her best to. But it kept banging and banging until she realised it from coming from her behind her door. She rubbed her eyes, then lit the candle next to her bed. Then pushed the covers off her. Dressed only in her night gown she held onto the candle as it showed her the way to her door.

She opened it slowly then she nearly fell backwards as she was pushed, the only thing stopping her from falling was two strong arms, now snaked around her waist. She let out a gasped. She looked up to see Klaus glaring down at her. She tried her best to get out of his hold, but he held onto her tighter.

She growled at him. "Let go of me at once!" she hissed at him. He chuckled at her, then leaned in closer and then blew his hot breath on her mouth, she nearly fainted. "No I think I'd rather how some fun love, don't you agree" he winked at her then. Not letting her answer he pressed his mouth onto hers. She squealed putting her hands onto his bare chest, it was then she realised he wasn't wearing a top.

Caroline pushed and pushed at his chest, but it was no use Klaus was too strong for me. She could feel her weakness growing and growing, then she soon lost all of her strength. As she found herself kissing him back, a little moan escaped. He smirked against her lips, knowing he had her. He broke away from her mouth, then nibbled his way down to her neck.

She gasped as he licked a spot, then bit not too rough as there was no skin broken. She ran her hairs threw his hair, then his hand went to the back of her dress, and in a flash it was off. She felt so exposed to him, as she was now only in her panties. He pulled away from her neck, and looked her body and growled at her. His eyes full of hunger. "God your so beautiful you know that" he then pushed her down onto the bed, and got on top of her.

Then started to work on the nibbles, sucking them nibbling, even licking them. They were hard as soon as his mouth met them, then after he sucked them both, not wanting to leave anything out. He began kissing away from her nibbles, and down and down. He kept going down, until he came to the top of her panties. Her hands pulling at his hair, she bit her lip nearly sucking it.

She could herself getting wetter and wetter, then she moaned as she felt him pulling her panties down. "Tell me you want me..tell me" he demanded. "Tell me" he almost begged? She could feel air hit her down there, as he pushed her legs apart. Then he roughly shoved a finger in her sex. She gasped loudly at the sudden action, she pulled at his hair. "Please.." she moaned, she needed him.

"Tell me you want me baby just tell me" he breathed out. "..Oh Klaus.." Caroline moaned. "Please" he begged her again. "I want you, I want you!" she moaned out. Then he removed his finger smirking, then spread her legs open wider. Then stuck his tongue into her sex. She couldn't hold her moan in any longer, she nearly screamed her moan out he picked up his speed, "..Oh..god..help..me" she said digging her nails into his back as she came.

"CAROLINE!" she heard him shout. Then her eyes shot open then she sat up, and pulled the covers up and frowned as she saw she was alone. Klaus wasn't between her legs, he wasn't even in the room. She took a deep breath, as she had no choice but to put a finger down there. She let out a moan of pleasure as she had to pleasure herself, realising she had dreamed everything. Klaus hadn't been banging on her door, and he hadn't pleasured her.

A strange feeling ran threw her as Katherine's words ran into her head. _**"**__**he temp**__**t**__**s you". "one day dear you will give in to him"**_**. **

**.xx.**

* * *

**Hello guys, how did you like this chapter? Will Caroline give into Klaus? Was Klaus really busy with another woman? And who is this mysterious visitor Caroline got? Find out in the next chapter.**

**So pretty pleaseeee please review. Because you love me? I love you! Tehehe I love all of you for reviewing & following & fav'd my story. I hope to see you again in the next chapter, so until next time.**

**I'll love ya and leave ya ;)**


	6. -6,

**Summary; Klaus wants nothing more than to be king, but his parents won't let him be king until he weds. Klaus is not pleased but going along with it, so he can be king. Klaus doesn't believe in true love, he's love the fact that humans and vampires fear him. But when his eyes land on Caroline's he finds himself changing, but will Caroline change her feeling for him, as she hates his guts?**

**Hey guys please leave a review & fav'd & follow. Amber.**

* * *

**Mercy.**

Caroline didn't sleep a wink, scratching at her eyes if they dared to close. Caroline wouldn't let them win, and they didn't. Too afraid to even blink, they might shut down on her. She couldn't let herself sleep, even for five minutes..seconds. Afraid didn't even cover it. She was angered, furious not at Klaus..well a little. But Caroline was disappointed in herself, for not being strong enough.

Just thinking he could tempt her, made her body shake with anger. How dare he inflect these feelings upon her, she didn't want them or need them. She wanted rid of them and soon! But the only way she could escape from him, was to gain his trust. Make Klaus think she wants him, maybe even tempt him a little. Just a little harmless flirting.

Pulling him in closer and closer, make him fall in love with her and then kill him. Watch him as he bleeds to death enjoy hearing his screams, screams of pain. And then fled. Fled the scene fly away from all the pain, and misery he would inflect on her.

All she had to do was be strong enough to pull it off, and not let anything stand in her way. Caroline wants freedom and she knows if she marries him, that freedom will be ripped away from her, hidden away never to be found again. She couldn't let him control her like that. She was Caroline Forbes for Christ sake. No man would control her, she was her own person.

**.****x.**

"Caroline?" a soft voice spoke from behind her bed room door, knocking lightly. Caroline slowly jumped down from her bed, and moved over to the door. Taking a deep breath then opening it to release a sigh, in relief. There stood behind her door was lady Katherine. The corner of her mouth was turned into a small smile, "Good morning Lady Katherine" Caroline spoke first.

Katherine pushed her way inside Caroline's bed room, not caring if she nearly knocked Caroline over. "Yes it is a good morning" she said cheerfully. "Oh..and why is that? If you don't mind me asking?" Caroline asked a little curious as to why lady Katherine was so cheerfully this morning.

"I bring great news" Katherine said turning around to be face to face with Caroline. Smiling wide at her now Katherine spoke again. "We have a new member to our staff".

"And will I get to meet this new staff member?" Caroline asked getting more and more curious.

"Soon soon trust me dear, and that's not just it!" Katherine said smiling even more, _it is even possible?!_

"Well then do tell" Caroline said getting annoyed at Katherine's games. She just wanted to know then news and have a good nap knowing that Lord Niklaus is awake.

"He will be dealing with your needs from now on as I will be dealing with Lord Niklaus's and only his" she turned her smile into a smirk. A devil smirk.

_He? not a she?..very interesting. _"Oh how wonderful..but it's a shame you won't be at my side any longer" she lied trying her best to sound truthful. But Caroline failed miserably.

"Oh trust me I do not care for you child! I have a better job out of it, I'm in charge of all staff now" she smirked more. "I'm only here to tell you of the news, your new servant will be here soon. He will need time to settle in as he is new here" Katherine said dropping her smirk just a little.

"Oh he can take as long as he should need, I do not need to be looked after 24/7!" Caroline nearly growled. "Oh but you do! Lord Niklaus doesn't trust you" Katherine laughed. "I am not a child!" Caroline hissed narrowing her eyes. It just made Katherine laugh more, "Oh you silly child" Katherine laughed louder.

"I am not a child! Stop saying it!" Caroline glared at her. _If only looks could kill, she would be dead._ "I demand it!" Caroline added stomping her feet on the ground. Lady Katherine nearly fell over laughing even more, Caroline just stood there hand on her hip not amused at all.

"You can't demand anything from me any more" she smirked finally calming herself down from her laughing fit.

"I'll..I'll get Klaus to kill you!" she stuttered. Katherine smirked wider, "I daunt he'll kill me you silly girl! I have served Lord Klaus for a very long time now! Woman come and go you may not be one of them woman, but I promise you this I will make your life here a living hell! Maybe not from my hands, but I will have Klaus's ear every day and night" Lady Katherine paused to smirk at the now shaking Caroline.

"I could make horrid things up, make him believe me as he trust me. Tell him how other men touch you, and how you let them. That would really anger him seen as you don't, let him touch you like that. Even though he's going to be your husband" Lady Katherine laughed once more.

Circling Caroline Lady Katherine keeping a close eyes on her, "You wouldn't" Caroline whispered. Not wanting to anger Katherine any more than she already have done. "Oh but I would it would, make such entertainment for me" she smirked stopping in front of Caroline. "You will not piss me off, and stay the hell out of my way Caroline, or else I promise you will make your life hell" Lady Katherine patted Caroline's head, then stalked off leaving Caroline all by herself.

**.x.**

Caroline was in a deep sleep in her comfy bed. Snuggled up tight under the bed sheets. She wanted nothing more than to rest not having to worry for her life. Then she heard a loud bang on her door. She groaned loud turning over rubbing her head into the pillows, it banged again but louder. She let a hiss out then jumped out of the bed, marching her way over to the door.

Swinging it open. "What?" she hissed at who ever was at the door. A nervous man stood tall looking down at him feet, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you like that" Caroline said feeling guilty. "No..no ma lady please do not apologise, I should have gone at the first knock" he said slowly looking up at her. Caroline caught his gaze and smiled softly at him. "Would you like to come in?" she asked.

The man just nodded his head, then Caroline moved out of the way opening the door wider, so he could step inside her room. She closed the door shut, when he was fully inside the room. She then turned around so they were face to face. "May I ask your name?" she asked curious to know. His eyes widened "I am so sorry ma lady how rude of me!" he paused reaching out for her hand. She placed it in his hands, giggling as he felt his soft lips brush against her skin.

"My name is Stefan..Stefan Salvatore, I am to be your new servant ma lady" he said giving her a bow. Caroline smiled at him then took her hand from his. "Stefan it's a pleasure to meet you" she said as he stood up. "The pleasure is all mine" he said softly smiling back. "But I would love it if you called me Caroline not ma lady" she laughed. "And I shall call you Stefan, I am no lady" she laughed at the expression, on his face.

His eyes ran up and down her body twice. He looked confused as if he didn't understand. "Ma-..Caroline you are nothing but a lady" he paused to wink at her, "Do not doubt yourself there." he added. Caroline could help but blush at his kind words, "Thank you Stefan I don't doubt myself, but I like to think of myself as a girl..you see I am to marry Lord Niklaus and.." she paused sighing deeply.

"And you do not wish to?" Stefan asked raising an eye brow. "If I am to be honest..no I do not wish to" she said frowning at the thought of marring him. "Oh.." Stefan didn't know what to say to that. "Why do you wish for me to call you by your first name?" Stefan asked curious to know. "Well I am not royalty I am just a normal girl, nothing special" she said smiling at him. She then walked over to her bed and sat down, patting the space next to her for him to take a seat.

And Stefan did just that, Caroline began playing with her fingers Stefan looked around her room. "Your room is so beautiful" he said admiring it. "Thank you, I think so too" Caroline said. "How come you choose to work here? I'm sure you know all about the Mikaelson's family" Caroline asked. Stefan laughed "Oh trust me I know all about the Mikaelson's" he laughed again. "Then why?" she pushed.

Stefan sighed then put his hand on top of Caroline's, a soft smile on his face, there eyes met. "Sometimes you have to do anything to protect the one you love" he said the took his hand from hers. "Protect them from Klaus?" she asked knowing she should just drop it, but she found herself wanting to know more about Stefan. "Yes..that man is horrid but I've known him for years, million years" he laughed. Caroline gasped putting a hand on her mouth, "Your..your..a.." Stefan frowned at her.

"Yes I'm a vampire" he said for her. "Please do not fear me..I want no harm to come to you, trust me when I say that" he added. Caroline slowly moved her hand down, then placed it on top of Stefan's, "I believe you" she said sending him a small smile. "Thank you, I do not have many friends here, and I wish for you to be one of them" he said cheerfully. Caroline grinned at him then hugged him. "I would love to be your friend Stefan." she said as she felt him hugging her back. "I'm glad to hear that" he said smiling too. "I guess I should show you around then" she said pulling away. "I guess you should" they both laughed.

**.x.**

After Caroline showed Stefan around the house they were now walking around the gardens, "I hope you don't mind me asking you this..but I'm curious to know" she said sitting down on a bench. Stefan sat down next to her looking at the flowers, "Ask away" he said. "Who are you protecting?" she asked a little worried he would snap at her.

"My brother..he got into some trouble with Klaus, and Klaus was going to kill him when I stepped in, stopping him I begged him" Stefan then took a huge deep breath. Caroline felt bad for Stefan, "I'm sorry" she whispered quite, if Stefan wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have heard her. He turned to look at her, he smiled at her. "I feel as if I have known you for years, I know now why such a beast like Klaus would like you" Stefan said truthfully. Caroline found herself blushing once again.

"Thank you, you are too kind Stefan..I feel safe around you" she admitted. "I'm glad" he smiled at her. "Isn't there any way you could leave?" she asked. "How do you mean?" he asked not quite understanding. "What I mean is Klaus is obviously forcing you to work here, couldn't you escape?" she said.

"And risk my life and my brother's?" Stefan snapped raising his eye brow.

Caroline frowned at him, "I'm only trying to help you" she said sighing.

"I know I'm sorry" he said running a hand threw his hair. "I just hate him you know" he frowned.

"I know the feeling" she laughed. "I want so badly to escape, hopefully the wedding won't be for a long time" she said resting her head on his shoulder. "I shall pray for you" he whispered.

**.x.**

Klaus was stood in his art room. A very private room no one was allowed in here, he had been drawing pictures of his Caroline. Wanting to remember her beauty more and more, if she wouldn't let him see her 24/7 then he would see her threw his drawings.

He put his pencils down, standing up from his chair walking around his desk. His walked over to his window pushing the curtains away, letting the sun shine in. He scrunched his eyes shut at the sudden light bright in his eyes. He growled then rubbed his eyes opening then lightly. His eyes saw red when he saw Caroline and the new staff, sitting together looking rather close. Her head rested on his shoulder.

He couldn't push down all the rage and anger running threw his body, he was going to burst. He could feel his legs racing in his vampire speed. Then in a flash he was right behind them.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight" he spat glaring his eyes at them. He heard Caroline gasp, Stefan turned around Klaus didn't even look at Stefan, he was too busy looking at Caroline. She slowly turned around. Placing a hand on her heart to try to calm her hear beats, as her heart was beating so fast. It could rip out of her skin.

"Lord Niklaus" she said in shock. That just pissed him off even more. "Damn it Caroline call me Klaus!" he hissed threw his teeth. She gulped and nodded her head at him, dropping her eyes. "Sorry..Klaus" she whispered. "Leave" Klaus hissed at Stefan. His eyes never leaving Caroline's. Stefan didn't speak he just bowed at Klaus then left.

Leaving Caroline all alone with the very anger big bad hybrid. He stalked his way around the bench, taking a seat next to Caroline rubbing his legs against hers, she felt the electricity hit her like a tone of bricks. But ignored it. Turning her body away from Klaus not wanting to touch him. Or to feel his hot breath on her neck, which it was.

"You have disappointed me love" he breathed. A cold shiver raced down her back. She pressed her eyes wide shut. "And why is that?" she mumbled. Klaus let out a laugh "Going for someone like Stefan? I thought you had class" he smirked smugly.

"Oh but I do didn't you wonder why I didn't want to marry you" she hissed. He growled loudly hissing his breath on her neck, she opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "I wouldn't anger me more than you have already done" he warned her. She rolled her eyes at him not speak a word. "Good girl" he said smirking more.

Caroline then sighed standing up and then she began to walk away from him, feeling her own anger building up. She didn't want to test his waters. Caroline stopped when she remembered what Stefan had said to her, "Why are you forcing Stefan to work here?" she asked softly. She heard him growl but he choose to answer her question.

"His brother stole from me, and ruin our trust..I had no choice but to hurt him back" he mumbled not amused by her question. "You were going to kill him before Stefan stepped in weren't you" she said turning to face him. Her eyes burning in his back, he could feel them but choose not to turn to meet her gaze.

"Yes".

She scoffed, "God you really are a beast aren't you" she hissed glaring her eyes.

Klaus lost it. He was in front of her in a flash it shocked her, he then grabbed her arms roughly, shaking her lightly. "I may be a beast in your eyes Caroline, but I will not share you!" he matched her glare.

"What the hell are you going on about?" she spat.

"You may see Stefan as a friend but I swear if I see you too getting too cosy, I will end him!" he threatened her. His hands bruising her skin. Her eyes fell to his hands "Please" she paused looking up into his eyes. "Your hurting me".

Klaus frowned at her dropping his hands, to place them around her waist pulling her closer, to his body. There chests meeting "You're mine my sweet Caroline, all mine" he breathed on her head. Giving her soft wet kisses on her head. "Never" she spat. "We shall see" he smirked. She pulled away from him wanting as much space away from him as possible.

She started to run away from him. She stopped still when she heard him voice speak. "Oh and Caroline the wedding is in two weeks". It sent chills down her.

**.x.**

* * *

**Hello lovely's! Stefan's in this one eee! Will Klaus get too jealous and hire someone else as well? Hmmm who knows ;)**

**So please leave me a review and let me know if you liked this chapter. I hope you guys did. Until next time.**


	7. -7,

**Summary; Klaus wants nothing more than to be king, but his parents won't let him be king until he weds. Klaus is not pleased but going along with it, so he can be king. Klaus doesn't believe in true love, he's love the fact that humans and vampires fear him. But when his eyes land on Caroline's he finds himself changing, but will Caroline change her feeling for him, as she hates his guts?**

**Hey guys please leave a review & fav'd & follow. Amber.**

* * *

**Mercy.**

Two long weeks till the wedding. Or two long weeks of pure hell?! Caroline felt as if she was tuck on a theme park ride. That new ride that looks scary, but your so tempted to try it out. And you get that feeling deep inside of you, not to go on it. Well Caroline felt that, daring herself to try it out. And regretting it as soon as she sits down.

_This is going to be one hell of a ride. Or should I say my own personal ride to **hell**. _Caroline grabbed her hair brush, roughly running it up and down her hair. Her own mind was scaring her, her every thoughts poisoning her mind. She felt goose bumps form on her skin, looking around the room, trying to find his golden yellow eyes starring threw her.

But she was alone in her room. Not a sound heard. She half laughed when she saw, she had left her balcony door open. The wind blowing at the curtains. Standing up she crept over to it, pushing one door shut then she leaned against the other one. Her eyes went on a wonder. Frowning at herself when she met his gaze. Giving him her best dirty look she stood up straight to prove to Klaus, she wasn't afraid of him.

Looking deep into his eyes, she saw them dance. His mouth turned up into a huge smirk, a smug smirk. Klaus knew what she was trying to do, and he found it humorous. That what he found attractive about Caroline. She could be stubborn when she wants to be, but yet she can be as kind as an angel.

Klaus craved her light, she had spunk. He wanted it more and more he spent time with her, he didn't see her as his personal play toy. He saw her as brave flower full of such bright light, maybe she was too bright for his own good. _Mine..Mine..Mine..she will be **mine**! _He dragged himself from his dark mind, his eyes wondering down her body. They landed back in her eyes, he could see her struggling to keep that dirty look, spread across her face.

He nearly completely forgot he had a drink of blood, in his hand. He lifted it up in the air as if to toast to her, then he sipped some of it, a little piece escaped his mouth running down his mouth, to his chin. He stuck his tongue out to lick it. He heard her heart skip a beat, she inhaled a deep breath. Biting down on her bottom lip Caroline found it hard to pull her eyes away.

Klaus's tongue had caught her attention, finding it hard to drag herself away, she couldn't help but stare at his mouth. _Good god! _Opening her mouth every so lightly, she inhaled a deep breath. Feeling her lungs flush out all of her air, gulping she saw his lip smirk again. _How long have I been staring?!_ Her eyes crept back up to his eyes, she read them. _He knows! He bloody knows!..oh crap he knows, I was starring!_

Her lungs gave away again, needing more air. She sighed forcing another dirty look on her face. As fast as she could manage she pushed the door shut. Roughly dragging the curtains over the door, to block any view Klaus could see. She didn't want to see him any more, she leaned against the door. Her hand pressed hard on the skin of her heart, hoping it would calm it down. As it was beating so fast it almost had her frightened, it could jumped out of her flesh. And on to the floor for Klaus to come and collect.

**.x.**

Caroline felt safer in her bed, her body rapped up nice and tight with the bed sheets. She found it hard to sleep, the wind had picked up, rather fast. Blowing against the windows and the door, making quite noise. Slamming her eyes shut squeezing tight, but it was no use. She couldn't fall asleep, she was very tired from the other night, not wanting to fall asleep because of Klaus. And now she couldn't sleep because of the damn wind.

Slowly tugging at the bed sheets, pulling them off her body. Jumping down from her bed slipping her slippers on, she walked over to her door, opening it then stepping out, quietly shutting it behind her. The halls were pitch black no light in sight, Caroline didn't really know what she was doing. She felt like taking a walk seen as she couldn't sleep.

_I haven't really seen hardly any of this mansion, I've seen the gardens, my bed room and some hallways. But that it! If I'm domed to stay here for ever, I might as well check this house out. _And she was going to do just that, I mean it's her house too now right? Hearing every creek from the wooden floors she pushed her feet, further and further into the dark spooky halls.

After what seemed hours she finally stopped at a door. It had caught her eye, tempting her drawing her in. _I wonder what is behind this door._ She thought. Her hand shaking sightly she brought it up, grabbing hold of the door nod. Turning it slowly hoping not to make a sound. She sighed in relief it wasn't locked. Giving it a little push it came open before her, still holding the door nod she dragged at her feet. Making her feet take slow steps inside.

And of course the room was pitch black, but would you expect it any different? Caroline removed her hand from the door, sliding her hands on to the wall. Moving them up and down, anywhere just to find a light switch, No luck there. She walked back outside into the hallway, looking around she saw a candle sat on a shelve. Walking over to it she took it down from the shelve, there was a little match box next to it. It light it smiling softly, then turned around and stepped back inside the mysterious room.

Her eyes roamed the room taking in every painting clung to the walls, gasping as she saw a painting of a girl. But this girl wasn't just any girl. It was her..it stood out from all the rest of the paintings. They were all dark and cure like death, but the painting of her, it was..it was so bright. Caroline looked happy in it, she was smiling wide, a blue dress hung around her body. Her cleavage popping out just a little, her skin was pale her cheeks pink from blushing?

Caroline stood there admiring the painting, nearly blushing herself. _It's so beautiful..who could have painted this?_ Caroline was too lost in thought, she didn't hear someone had joined her in the room. He stood behind her admiring her as she admired the painting. "Do you like it?" he purred his voice deep and rich.

Caroline gasped loudly her heart bouncing like balls, she spun around resting her hands on her chest. There eyes met instantly locking together. A soft yet sad smile came on his face, "Klaus" breathing out Caroline found herself starring at him once again. "I wondered how long it would take, you to wonder around my house" he smirked now.

Taking a slow steady step to her, her gut jumped. Then another step, and another. So slow it almost killed her, feeling she needed his warmth near her. Her body relaxed when he was finally in front of her, his breath blowing on her face. She pulled her chin up to get a better look at him. Klaus couldn't hold his hands any longer, they jumped on her. Snaking around her waist pulling her closer to him. Making his insides ache to feel more of her skin against his bare skin.

_I wonder how lovely her flesh would taste when I trail my wet tongue down it, her soft but loud whispers in my ear. Listening only for her cries of pleasure, as I lunge deep inside of. Feeling her nails dig deep into my skin, scratching my back for deer life. __Dear god I'd give anything to hear her scream my name, make her cum for me. _

Klaus pulled himself away from his very thoughts, feeling his cock tighten in his pants. Running his hands threw his hair, nearly pulling it out. _Control yourself! Your not a bloody teenager of god sake._ He let out a low growl Caroline looked at him, she blushed as she remembered she was only wearing a tank top, and short pants. Her nipples were hard from the cold, and she wasn't wearing a bra. Rapping her arms around her chest fast, as she caught his eyes making it's way down her body.

A shiver ran down her back as he continued to gaze at her, it made her feel uncomfortable. "Did.." taking a deep breath. "..Did you..draw..that?" she asked looking away from him. Not wanting to see the smug look in his eyes. "Yes" he smirked. "I drew all of them" he said stepping behind her. His eyes burning into her soul she knew he was starring still, but choose to ignore it.

"Oh.." she didn't know what else to say, she didn't want to boost his ego by telling him, how much she loved the painting. And how it was the best work she had seen in years. _Oh how his ego would love to hear, me say that!_

"I took my time doing you" his whisper in her ear made her shiver more. He pressed his chest roughly against her back, she gasped as she felt his arousal pressed into her bum. "I wanted to take as much time as I needed, I wanted to make it look real. As if I was looking right at you." Caroline shut her eyes together tight, listening to his every word.

Feeling the air shutting down around her, curling her fingers into her palm digging her nails, into her palm. As she felt his soft hand slip down from her waist, to her bum. "I couldn't help but masturbate to it." _what?!_ The air was getting thicker and thicker, or should I say his..

His hands soon found it place around her waist again, then he slowly ran them up and up, his hand were making they way up her top, Caroline bit her bottom lip from letting a moan out. Klaus cupped her breasts with his huge hands, nipping the nipples with his fingers, he played with them until Caroline couldn't take it any longer. She pushed out of his embrace turning herself around, instantly regretting looking at his now yellow eyes.

His eyes full of such desire she could see it from a mile away. "Klaus.." she managed to breath out, feeling nervous standing in front of this man, she felt his hands on her shoulders. Remembering how wonderful they just felt on her breasts, her nipples were still hard from his touch. Her skin was calling out to him, wanting his touch again. But she couldn't let him win again.

Taking a huge step back they eyes never leaving, "I must go.." she paused when she saw sadness enter his eyes, "I am very sleepy now" she looked down from his deep stare. Caroline turned herself around, her back was to him but she could sense his eyes on her. It felt years had past by her as she crept up to the door, she felt sadness enter her as she thought he would stop her, maybe even beg her to stay.

And carry on their affair, but he didn't say a word as she walked over to the door, placing her hand on the door nob she pulled the door open, taking a deep breath in. she stopped in her tracks when he finally broke his silence. "You still haven't told me if you like the painting.." it was a whisper half a mumbled but she heard him loud and clear.

Caroline turned her head and looked at Klaus over her shoulder, a small smile crept on her face. "It's beautiful" and with that she fled. Running so fast she nearly fell over a couple of times, she didn't stop until she was back inside, her bed room and under her bed sheets. Trying to press down her smile that kept turning up, she stopped and let her smile, smile. Butterfly's were chasing each other inside her stomach.

_How far was Klaus going to go..If I hadn't stopped him?..how far would I have gone if I didn't know about the monster, deep inside __of him. But what if that's what draws me to him. What if next time he touches me, I can't stop myself and explode with want. __What happens when I suddenly don't feel bad for wanting him? What then?!_

Caroline frowned at her thoughts, letting her eye lids clasp on her. Pulling her bed sheets closer to her body, trying her damn best to forget him, his touch. His soft wet kisses on her naked body. _I should have worn a bra!_

**.x.**

"Caroline?". "Oh Caroline." a ringing noise in her ear made her jump up in fear. Her eyes fell open running her eyes around the room until they landed on him. She sighed in relief then sent him a smile. "Morning Stefan" she yawned stretching her arms up.

"Good morning Caroline sorry I woke you" Stefan said smiling back at her. "Oh it's fine I don't mind.."

"What time is it please?" she asked slowly getting to her feet. "It is lunch time" he said nearly laughing as he saw shock hit her face. "Oh my god! You should have woken me early!" she nearly hissed, running around her room looking for a clean dress to wear.

"I know but when I came early, you looked so peaceful I wanted to let you sleep" he said looking guilty. Caroline laughed "I bet I looked horrible really! I must have scared you" she laughed again. "Caroline you looked lovely you should, really stop putting yourself down you know" he said helping her find a dress.

Caroline blushed at his kind words. "Thank you Stefan" she said smiling. "Why don't you get into the bath I have made for you, while I look for a dress?" he said picking up her dirty clothes putting them into a pile. "Ok" she said walking up to him, then she kissed his cheek. "And thank you, your a real friend Stefan" she said then dashed off into the bath room.

Stefan found himself touching his cheek where Caroline had just kissed. Stefan smiled feeling bad for her, he know Caroline had to marry Klaus not out of her own free will. Stefan liked Caroline she was the first prober female friend he had, since Kat. Kat use to be a friend of his, until she turned her back on him and slept with his brother Damon. And then Kat stole all they money and left them in the shits.

Stefan found a clean dress for Caroline to wear for the day, he placed it on her bed for her. Then grabbed hold of all her dirty clothes. Shutting her door behind him then he set off walking to the washing room. On his way to the washing room he bumped into Klaus, and a huge smirk spread on his face.

"Klaus" Stefan said calmly knowing Klaus was looking for trouble and Stefan wasn't in the mood, for Klaus's games.

"Well if it isn't lover boy" he spat stopping moving, he stood in front of Stefan smirking head to toe.

"Huh? What are you going on about?" he asked confused. _Probably one of his mind games! _Stefan thought to himself.

"I see the way you are around **my **Caroline" he hissed. Pacing in circles around him.

Stefan laughed. "Your jealous" he laughed louder. Making Klaus burn with anger, "Don't laugh at me boy" he spat glaring daggers at him. "Why when your being so silly" Stefan shook his head laughing lightly.

"And I thought you were the one who said love was weak" Stefan said with a hint of a smirk on the corner of his lips. And with that he turned around, walking away. Anger Klaus much more and he couldn't handle it any more. He snapped racing in front of Stefan and in a flash he snapped Stefan's neck.

Stefan fell to the ground with a bang, dropping Caroline's clothes with him. Klaus stood looking down at him smirking at his little win. "Love is only weak if it's not share back." Leaning down he picked up Caroline's clothes, bring them to his nose he smelled them. Smiling as he could smell her vanilla scent.

"Katherine! Come here at once!" he hissed. Then in a flash Katherine was at his side. "Yes?" she asked curiously. "Make sure you get Caroline's clothes cleaned, and dried and fast!" Klaus threw the clothes to Katherine, she caught them before they fell. Klaus started to walk away turning around then he stopped, "Oh and make sure Stefan doesn't stay there all day."

**.x.**

* * *

**So this chapter? Hmm like it? Or not? I like it but I don't love it if you get me. So I'd love you forever if you could be so kind to leave a review. Pretty please leave a review :P**

**So until next time. I hope you liked or enjoyed this chapter. Much love to everyone who left a review or fav'd and followed.**

**Amm x**


	8. -8,

**Summary; Klaus wants nothing more than to be king, but his parents won't let him be king until he weds. Klaus is not pleased but going along with it, so he can be king. Klaus doesn't believe in true love, he's love the fact that humans and vampires fear him. But when his eyes land on Caroline's he finds himself changing, but will Caroline change her feeling for him, as she hates his guts?**

**Hey guys please leave a review & fav'd & follow. Amber.**

**Mercy.**

Caroline was walking around the gardens, dreaming of kind dreams, when she was a little girl. She was dressed in a white corset, she found laying on her bed. Stefan had picked it out for her. _He had good taste. _Caroline thought to herself.

Caroline was too lost in her soft dreams, that she didn't hear her name being called, twice. "Caroline?" he asked again but much louder. Caroline didn't speak a word, still not hearing him. Some he had no choice but to frighten, her. Placing his cold hand on her warm back, she jumped out of her skin.

Spinning around instantly, Her heart beating her chest up. She spread a smile on her face, "Elijah..you scared me.." she breathed out, placing her hands on her chest hoping, to calm it down.

"Sorry, I did call your name a couple of times..but you must not of heard me. Sorry." he sent her a kind smile.

She nodded her head at him, "No need to apologize." she half laughed out.

"How are you doing?" he asked taking a step closer to her, she was standing near a tree. The wind was soft today, a lot calmer, Elijah watched as Caroline's hair blew around her shoulders, as the wind came around.

"I'm..doing good, I guess." she said looking at him. "I haven't seen you around, where have you been?" she asked curious to know why, seen as Elijah wanted her to give Klaus a chance. And here she was giving him a chance.

Elijah sighed as he rubbed his eye brows, thinking his answer over. "Truthfully, I choose to stay away from you." he said looking around the gardens, taking in it's beauty.

"I haven't been home since, Klaus choose you." he added before sitting down on the grass. Caroline followed in his footsteps, sitting down next to him, then she took off her shoes rubbing her feet into, the grass.

"Why..Why did you choose to stay away?" she frowned slightly. "from me?" she added, looking over at him. A mixture of sadness and hurt flashed into Elijah's eyes.

"I knew if I didn't, Klaus wouldn't be happy.." Elijah said slowly turning to look at Caroline. "He can be a jealous man. Not always but he can." he said.

"I know.." mumbled Caroline. "Who?". "Stefan." Caroline said running her hands threw her hair, Elijah threw her a confused look. "My new maid." Caroline said with a smile.

"But I see Stefan as a friend, nothing more!" Caroline said slipping her shoes back on.

"Ah, and Klaus does not believe you?" Elijah asked already knowing the answer, "he hasn't really said anything, but I see it in his eyes.". Or so Elijah thought.

"Stefan Salvatore?" Elijah asked, suddenly understanding everything. "Yes how did you know?" Caroline asked.

Elijah laughed, "Klaus and Stefan use to be friends, years many years ago." Elijah laughed again. "Why did they fell out?" Caroline asked, wanting to know.

"It's a long story, I do not wish to anger Klaus any more than I have already."

"Please do tell, I swear I won't tell a soul." Caroline said with a small smile.

Elijah groaned, "Find but do I have your word?" he asked. Caroline replied with a small nod.

"They fell out because Klaus thought Tatia and Stefan, were secretly sleeping together." Elijah then paused to look around. "But they won't, Stefan didn't even like Tatia. He didn't trust her, but Stefan was also a dear friend of mine."

Caroline looked on confused. "Who is Tatia?" feeling a sudden rush of jealously building up, she tried her best to make sure it didn't come out in her tone of voice. But by the look on Elijah's face he knew different.

"A girl Klaus once liked, maybe even loved." Elijah then started to walk away, Caroline followed after him. "Hey!".

"I thought you would have guessed it by now." it poured out, Caroline was even more confused. Trying to put one and one together. She came up blank.

"Huh Elijah? I'm still confused here." she mumbled a little annoyed, she hated games. _Why can't he just tell me?!_

Elijah let out a laugh, a small one. But a laugh. "Tatia was beautiful, most men in those days. Were drawn to her, like Klaus I also fancied her. But..-" Caroline cut him off, understanding now.

"You..and..Tatia, slept together. Does Klaus know?" she asked standing still. Elijah stopped walking and turned around to face her, with a genuine smile plastered on his handsome face.

"No. and I'd rather he never found out." he looked at her dead serious now, no smile hanging from his lips.

Caroline gulped, Elijah had never threatened her before. _Is he threatening me though?_ "What are you saying?" she dared to ask.

Elijah sent her a grin, stepping slowly towards her. Holding his hands up at her, when she moved backwards. Feeling a sudden fear flash up. "I don't want no harm to you, I care for you."

"Like Tatia?" she said raising her eye brows up at him. He then let out a loud laugh, shaking his head at her. "No, I view you as a friend, nothing romantic." he said with amusement in his eyes.

"Oh..good." she said smiling at him. "I see you as a friend too." she added. "Good maybe in time, we shall be more." he winked at her. Making her chuckle, "Oh no" she chuckled more. "I mean as a sister." he said then he held his hand out.

Caroline brought hers up, and Elijah then went on to kissing it. Slightly bowing, "Goodbye Caroline, hopefully we shall see each other soon." he said smiling softly. "I'd like that." she said truthfully, she did enjoy his company.

Caroline watched as he floated away, she soon felt the cold brushing on her skin. And found herself back inside the house, in the warmth.

**.a.**

"Where is he?!" demanded Klaus, his mood had changed from calm, to pissed off. In just seconds. He had heard his brother Elijah was back, only because Katherine saw Elijah and Caroline in the gardens. And Katherine being Katherine, she told Klaus. Klaus wasn't every happy to hear this news.

"I..I don't know.." a shaking Katherine said, jumping out of the way when Klaus, threw more glass cups at the walls.

His breathing had picked up, steam almost came out of his nose. "Bring him to me." he paused to hiss. "And NOW!" he screamed out. Katherine then dashed out of the room, running as fast as her legs would let her, shouting out Elijah's name.

A few moments later, Elijah stumbled inside Klaus's study. "Klaus." Elijah said taking a glass cup then pouring himself a drink, then he sat down on the sofa.

"I hear you have been looking for me." he said smugly, with a flick of a smirk on the end of his mouth.

"Don't look so smug, brother." Klaus hissed out, sending him death glares. _If only.._

"So, do tell me why you wanted to see me?" Elijah asked before taking a little sip of his drink. Thick red blood tainted his tongue.

"I hear that you have taken a shine to _my_ Caroline!" he grumbled out threw his long frown.

Elijah let out a long laugh, "Maybe I have, but she isn't yours **yet**." he chuckled out.

Klaus growled at him taking a huge step towards him, "Ah have I hit a spot?" Elijah asked raising his eye brows at Klaus.

That made Klaus stop in his tracks. "So you do feel emotions then." the smug smirk was back.

Klaus rolled his eyes at him, "Shut up!" hissed Klaus not wanting to admit the truth. He hadn't felt any other emotions other than anger, for a very long time. Let alone jealousy.

Klaus inhaled a deep breath, locking eyes with Elijah. Klaus turned his frown upside down, into a smirk. "Ah, I see what your trying to do. Make me feel jealous so you can try to unlock 'my' emotions." he laughed.

Elijah looked at him slightly confused. "What are you going on about?" Elijah rolled his eyes at Klaus.

_Always talking shit._

Klaus sighed in frustration, "You think you can get under my skin, my getting close to Caroline. Well it won't work, talk to her, spend time with her for all I care." he growled out.

Elijah just sat there starring at him, choosing not to speak another word. "Klaus you may think, I'm trying to hurt you. But I'm not, I care about you, don't you see! I'm trying to make you see that you ain't a heartless monster, that you seem to think you are."

Klaus shook his head opening his mouth to speak, but Elijah didn't give him time to say anything, cutting him off to say his peace.

"No you listen, and listen good!" he growled low. Elijah jumped out of his seat placing his now empty glass down. Stalking over to him, not stopping until they stood face to face.

"I know in time, you will grew to love Caroline. And I just hope to god that, she can change you. And for the better, don't you see Niklaus all I want, is for you to be a better person."

Klaus scoffed shaking his head, with a small smirk playing on his lips. "And what be like you," he laughed in his face. "I don't think so Elijah, you need to face the fact that I will **never** change. You or Caroline will change that, it is a fact and always will be."

Elijah sighed wanting to speak but he didn't. "The only one who will be changing will be Caroline, she will have to learn to be more like me-" Klaus stopped speaking when Elijah cut him off.

"What a monster? To be hated be her own mother," he paused by the look on Klaus's face, a hint of hurt but most of it was anger.

"What? It's true Ester fears you. Don't act like you didn't already know, like you said in the past you like people fearing you. A ghost they don't want to pass," he paused to think clearly.

"But what if Caroline could change you, into a better person. Why wouldn't you want that? I don't really understand you." Elijah asked rubbing his eye brows.

Klaus chuckled darkly. "That is we're different people, I couldn't care for love, silly human emotions. I ain't human Elijah, so get that into your thick skull!" Klaus hissed.

Narrowing his eyes darkly. Klaus took a step closer getting into his face, gritting his teeth as he opened his mouth to speak. "So listen carefully brother." he spat the brother part out. "I will never be a good person."

Elijah felt a weird sadness come over him, He watched as Klaus moved away, marching out the room. "What happened to the old Klaus? The one who tried to help Hendrik?..where has he gone?" Elijah mumbled.

But when Klaus suddenly stopped, frozen to the spot. Elijah knew he had hear him. But Klaus choose not to speak, he then continued to walk away.

_He died a long long time ago, he's never coming back._ Klaus thought to himself, as he fought back his tears. _I am not a weak person._

**.a.**

Stefan had woken up from his snapped head, with a huge head ache. He cursed at Klaus under his breath. Stefan hated the fact that he had to work for Klaus, he hated the man.

Stefan stalked off in search for Caroline, he knew she could calm his anger, cause if he didn't calm himself soon he would go hunt Klaus down.

Cursing once more, he found Caroline singing softly to herself. In the comfort of her bed room, she was sat on her bed looking out the window. "Caroline." Stefan call out her name, after standing in the door way, listening to her sing.

Caroline smiled instantly and turned to look at him. "Stefan Hey." she grinned wide at him. She then patted the space next to her on the bed, Stefan then smiled back at her. Walking over to the bed and taking a seat next to her.

"Even though it's raining outside, it's still a beautiful day. Don't you agree?" she looked back outside the window, smiling at the birds flying in the air.

Stefan smiled wider at her, "But most girls hate rain, they always complain how it ruins there hair!" he laughed.

Caroline joined him in his laughter, "Yes the rain can be a pain, but for me I enjoy the rain. You see I feel..safe when it rains, I remember my childhood." she smiled softly at the rush of old memories running threw her mind.

"You really are a special girl, Caroline." Stefan said laughing once more at the horrid look on her face.

"Special how?" she asked slightly insulted.

"Special as in; different, beautiful, one of a kind. That type of special." Stefan said honestly.

Caroline stopped looking out the window, to turn and look at Stefan. The expression on her face gave off no emotion, she was stunned. No one had been so kind to her before, not like this.

She felt a blush or more creep up on her creamy face, painting it. "Thank you," she mumbled. Feeling to damn embarrassed to said it any louder.

Stefan laughed, "Your welcome, I just hope and prey Klaus is kind to you." he sighed as he finished speaking.

"How do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Well you may know by now, Klaus is known for being..difficult but who knows, how he will be when he gets a ring on your finger." he said in a whisper.

Caroline gave him a confused look. "I know how Klaus is, he'll never change. So why will marriage change him?" she asked.

"Because, I see the way he looks at you. As if your precious too precious that you may break. Klaus can be very jealous at time, trust me I know!" he said.

"Klaus doesn't feel human emotions!" Caroline said rubbing at her eyes, letting out a soft yawn.

"Your tired, I shall leave you to take a nap." Stefan said standing up. "No wait!" Caroline nearly shouted out. "Please I'm not that tired!, I'm just so lonely here." she said her tone full of sadness.

Stefan nodded his head and sat back down, smiling slightly. "have you ever been in love?." she asked kindly, kind of curious to know.

Stefan gave it a thought, and choose to tell her the truth. "Yes." not sure if to tell her the whole truth.

"Tell me about her." she said with a small smile.

Stefan let out a sigh, "Can I trust you?" he asked. "Yes." she said with a nod to her head.

"Many many years ago, I fell in love with a girl she was your age. This was before she was vampire, even before I was a vampire. She was called Rebecca, and we both fell madly in love." he smiled.

"She was Klaus's sister, only sister. And they were close and Rebecca didn't want Klaus to find out about us, so we kept it low. Then one day she turns up at my door covered in blood, it turns out her father had turned her into a vampire. And the lust for blood took over her, she bite me. Drank a lot of my blood."

Caroline gasped look of horrified hanging on her face.

"But she of course didn't kill me, she still felt human emotions her love for me took over, and she gave me her blood. Then left not knowing if it would work or not, I died soon after. I turned into a vampire, then a couple of years later we bumped into each other and fell in love again."

"Tatia?" was all she said. Stefan looked at her confused then suddenly understanding, she knew. "Ah, yes. Klaus soon found out about me and Rebecca, and the weird thing is. We began best friends, weird right. But then when Tatia came into the picture he wanted her, but so did Elijah. Tatia was a bitch she used both of them, not caring if she hurt Klaus or not. Then one day Klaus just snapped, and told her to choose and she choose Elijah. But that made him anger, so he.." he paused.

"Killed her?" she gasped out. "Yes."

"But that's not all! Elijah didn't know she was dead, he came to me and told me. He saw me talking to my friend Lexi, we were hugging because my brother had just broken her heart. And Klaus saw us, and he marched off."

Stefan sighed frowning at the memorises. "I never heard from Rebecca again, it turns out Klaus told her and she killed herself. Klaus haunted me for it for years, and years. Every year when it was her birthday, he would send me love letters from her. Pretending to be her." Stefan could feel his tears coming on.

"I'm so sorry Stefan." Caroline said putting her hand on his hand, for comfort. "Thanks, if only I had.." a tear slipped out. "Shhh, it's ok none of it was your fault." Caroline said with a small smile.

"Thank you, you really are a good friend." he said giving her a hug.

**.a.**

**Please leave a review.**


	9. -9,

**Mercy.**

Stefan had fallen asleep in Caroline's arms, anger boiled up inside of her. _How dare Klaus do that to Stefan!_ Caroline felt a strange kindness towards Stefan.

She did not fear him, nor hate him. She liked him, as a friend. He made her smile, and laugh. And she felt as if she had to protect him, even from Niklaus.

Caroline slowly lifted Stefan out of her arms, letting him softy fall onto the bed. His eyes didn't move an inch. _Good._ She thought Caroline didn't want Stefan stopping her, from giving Klaus a piece of her mind.

**…...,**

Caroline had searched everywhere, his bed room, his drawing room, the living room. Even the kitchen. She simply couldn't find him, she let out a loud groan.

Then all she heard was a little chuckle coming from behind her, it rang in her ear. She almost had a heart attack, spinning around she was face to face with none other than Klaus himself.

Placing a hand on her heart, she didn't realise how close they were until he spoke, feeling his hot breath hit her flesh in an instant.

"Lost our we, love?".

"Not love! My name is Caroline." she hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. A small smirk played on his lips then, and she wanted nothing more than to smack it right of him.

Klaus then laughed out loud making the walls echo with his laughter. "Oh Caroline you amuse me, you are my love. Sweetheart." he winked.

Caroline just rolled her eyes, they slowly fell down to his lips. He noticed this and licked them. "Would you like a taste?" he chuckled.

Caroline blushed instantly, popping her head down not wanting Klaus to see her blush, but Klaus had other plans. Caroline felt his cold finger under her chin suddenly, she felt it push her chin up so they eyes met.

They both stood there just starring at one another. They gaze could not be broken. It wasn't until a few minutes past Caroline remembered, that she wanted to find him for a reason.

Then all of a sudden catching him off guard, she lift her hand up so high, she slapped him fast and very hard across his check. Her hand stung, like as if her hand had been stung by thousands of wasps.

Klaus was in total shock, no one and I mean no one other than his family had slapped him before. He was pissed off until he found it amusing. _His_ Caroline had slapped him, he felt a weird emotion. **Proud**. He was proud that his little Caroline was brave enough to slap him, of all people.

His mouth turned up in a smirk, he turned his head to face her. He could hear her heart jumping very fast against her rips. He could smell her fear, he aroused him.

Klaus raised his hand up, Caroline shut her eyes instantly waiting to feel the rap of his anger. But instead of slapping her, he let his hand trail down her check, ever so slowly feeling her tender skin.

Caroline pushed his hand away glaring at him, "Don't touch me!" she spat in his face. Klaus looked hurt but then turned it into anger, "I do as I please." he hissed.

"And if I want to touch you I will," he glared deeply at her, Caroline matched his look. "And if I want to.." he paused to look down at her lips.

"Kiss you..". _He will._ Caroline moaned softly in his mouth as he pressed his mouth down on hers, Caroline tried her best not to kiss back, but she started to kiss back under his pressure.

Only when she started to kiss back, Klaus pulled away. A huge smirk on his lips, he licked them as if to taste her once more.

He could almost smell her arousal in the air. Klaus then gave her one last glance before, turning on his feet and started to walk away.

"How dare you." she grumbled causing Klaus to stop, frozen to the floor. He could hear Caroline's footsteps coming closer and closer until, she was right behind him.

Starring negatively at his back, half of her prayed he wouldn't turned around as she lectured him.

"And what dare have I done now?" he questioned, still not turning around to face her.

"Stefan told me everything." then she heard him chuckle loudly, turning around his face full of amusement. "Oh, so he told you about Rebecca then?" he smirked.

That annoyed her to no end, "How can you smirk to that? She was your sister, do you feel no emotions what so ever? Even for you own family?" Caroline couldn't help herself, she went on and on.

Klaus was no longer amused, he was pissed of. _How dare she!_ "I think it's time for you to leave." he hissed low.

"I don't think so, I want to know why!" she groaned with frustration. "Why what?!" he questioned her.

Caroline froze, choosing to think before speaking. "Why..did you have to tell her?..maybe.." she paused realising what she was about to say.

Klaus scoffed shaking his head in disgust. "What, maybe she'd still be alive. That's what you were going to say wasn't it!" he shouted.

Caroline could feel her guilt building up, _I'm sorry!_ "..Klaus..I-" he cut her off. "No!" that was all he said before looking at her, his eyes full of hurt and anger in them. In a flash he was gone, leaving Caroline to stand alone feeling guilty as hell.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**,**

Klaus had stormed off in search of his dear brother, Elijah. He found him in the study room, deep in his books. Klaus let out a cough, Elijah dragged his eyes up from his book to Klaus.

"Yes?, what can I do for you?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"I was thinking, of hosting a ball." Klaus said walking further into the room, Elijah laughed lowly "And when was you planning on hosting this ball?" he asked placing his book down.

"Tomorrow night."

Elijah rolled his eyes, "You must be kidding, it'll be a disaster there's not enough time". "You really know how to push my buttons, don't you." Klaus just smirked at him.

"Your rambling." he stated sitting down after he made himself, a drink of blood.

"I mean seriously Niklaus, there isn't any time to plan this, then there the invites who are we inviting?!" Elijah was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

Klaus sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. "Calm down, I have it all under control." "Oh really." this time it was Elijah's turn to roll his eyes.

"Yes, really." Klaus then poured some blood in his mouth. _Lovely, lovely warm blood. I bet Caroline's blood would taste divine, sweeter than air._

_**My blood now**._

**…..,**

"And how do you plan on getting everything, ready for tomorrow night?" Elijah asked questioning him.

"I have Katherine working on it as we speak." Klaus said smirking as he thought, of his little bitch.

Katherine did as she was told, Katherine had crossed him once and he nearly killed her for it. Klaus was excited to start making hybrids, he wanted a whole army of them. Then no one could touch him, then he would be totally unstoppable.

"So who is coming?" Elijah asked turning his attention back to his books.

"You'll see in time." not wanting to give too much away, little did Elijah know that Klaus had a wicked plan up his selves.

**.****a.**

Caroline woke up with a startle, Popping her eyes open afraid to see Klaus glooming over her, with that stupid smirk spread on his face. But instead she saw a smiley Stefan stood over her.

"Good-morning." he said softly. Smiling back at him "Morning." she groaned as she stretched her arms up and out.

"We have a big day ahead of us." he said moving out of her way, as Caroline jumped out of bed.

"And why is that?" she said curious to know.

Stefan sighed, "Klaus has decided to host a ball,...tonight." "Of all nights.." he mumbled that part under his breath.

"What? Why?" she nearly shouted, a little shocked. _Why so soon? Why didn't he mention it before?_

"God knows," he said, Stefan then dashed out the room then came back in, holding a big box with a yellow bow tie keeping it tightly shut.

"What's in there?" she asked already knowing what words were going to leave his lips.

"Your dress."

_I guessed as much. _"It's from Klaus, he demands you wear it." he said with a sympathetic smile.

"Of course he does, he always demands." Caroline groaned. "I'll just go run your bath, then some maids will come in and start working on you." he said starting to walk away.

"What? This soon, it's only morning." she whined out. "I know but Klaus wants you to look stunning, and you know Klaus always gets what he wants." he said then went off to run her bath.

**…...,**

Time seemed to fly by for Caroline she spent some of the day, in her bed room being done up by maids, trying there best to make her look a million dollars.

And before she knew it, it was 8pm. Caroline was stood still looking at her reflection in the mirror, a small frown playing on her lips.

She knew she would for ever have to play to Klaus's games, to be his toy. **Forever **_is a long time._

A loud knock on her door, shook her from her dreams. "Are you ready Caroline?" she heard Stefan call from behind the door.

Frowning more, she let a sigh slip from her mouth. "Yes." she moved over to the door, opening it only a little just enough room for her head, to pop out.

"I'll meet you downstairs." she said smiling at him. _He looks cute in his suit and tie._ She thought chuckling to herself.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you downstairs then." he said trying to get a view of her dress, but Caroline wouldn't let him. He smiled back at her nodding then, before turning his feet around and walking off.

"You look nice by the way." she called after him. Stefan smiled but continued walking.

**.a.**

Caroline swallowed her fear and walked down the stairs, and into the dinning room. Where all the guests seemed to be, she didn't no a single person, only the servants and Stefan of course.

He was dancing with Katherine, they looked serious at one another, so Caroline didn't want to go brake it up. She then went off to grab a drink, secretly looking around to find Klaus.

To her disappointment, he wasn't found. Every corner in the room she search, but no luck. It was if he had invited these people and not turned up for his own party.

"Caroline." she heard someone say, turning her head and body around she was faced with no one. Frowning, _I swear I heard someone say my name, god I'm going crazy!_

"..Oh, Caroline." it sang again. Her eyes searched every where not a single soul was looking at her, and still Klaus wasn't in the room. So who was calling for her?

It began to get louder and louder so she choose to follow it, and it lead her all the way outside, and then she was faced with a huge door.

Opening it up she stepped inside and walked down each step taking her sweet time. Her Fear building up and up, shockingly her body was shaking with fear, until she stood with the devil himself. Caroline could hardly see him, it was pitch black down here.

"..Shit.." she mumbled, when a light suddenly turned on showing off his body. Thick dark red tainted his clothes, a wicked smirk taunted on his lips.

Blood was painted on him, head to toe. Caroline could almost smell it on him, as if his breath stunk of it. His mouth was slightly open, almost as if he wanted to speak, but daren't.

"Klaus..what happened." she was brave enough to speak, it made him proud. Until he opened his big mouth.

"Your going to hate me, but just listen to everything I have to say."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**,**

"Damn it! Stefan I do still care for you, I mean we use to be close friends, nearly lover once." Katherine said as she paced the room.

Stefan was so glum, he stayed stand still in his chair. The distance between him and Katherine almost, made him feel comfort.

_What a horrid woman, she has turned out to be. I hardly recognise her now._

Stefan laughed out loud, lifting his head up to look at her. "I'm so glad we never become more than just friends, 'cause trust me I would have regretted it." he hissed.

Katherine felt hurt by his comments but choose not to speak on them, "I hear what your saying but Stefan, all I'm trying to do is look out for you." she said as she stopped pacing and sat down opposite him.

"Caroline isn't good for you, she evil a demon in disguise. All she will do is cause you pain." Katherine said looking as if she believed herself.

"No that's all you'll do." Stefan grumbled. Katherine sighed then stood up, "Whatever, all I'm trying to do is help you. I've changed Stefan, and I'm sorry you don't see that." Katherine then looked at him once more before turning away and walking out that door.

_Klaus better be happy, I did as he said._

Stefan felt guilty, groaning out loud he jumped up and stormed out the room, looking for Katherine. He couldn't find her. _I need some air!_

Stefan marched outside, taking deep breaths to calm his anger. He heard a sweet soft voice speak from behind him, "Stefan." he almost couldn't believe his ears.

Ever so slow, Stefan turned out with his eyes shut tightly. His lips pulled together in a thin line, he popped his eyes open and those breaths he took before vanished. His lungs gave up, as his mouth hung open.

"Rebecca..".

* * *

**So, Hayleys pregnant. I hate her guts & her baby. So upset, what is Juliet doing to us?! I mean come on, Twilight much?!**

**So if you liked this update please please review, 'cause otherwise I won't update. And if you do I'll love you for ever! I just want to thank everyone who does review & follow and still reads this, & yes I know I haven't update in a long time but shit went down in my life.**

**Don't hate me, like I hate Hayley. Oh & let me know what you think of this baby.**

**-Am x . **


	10. -10,

**Mercy.**

He couldn't believe his eyes, they must be playing games on him. Teasing him with such passion, as if they hated him. But every single inch closer she got to him, every flicker of her eyes lashes.

He knew deep down, she was real. Was she stood in front of him, she was alive.

"You must be a little..shook up." she laughed out, but no smirk was on her pretty little lips.

Stefan looked at her as if she had slapped him across the face, "A little?!..Hell no more like a lot!" he grumbled.

Frowning Rebecca took another step closer, _too close._ They faces were inches away from one another, if one of them moved a tiny little bit, they noses would meet.

"Don't be anger,." she whispered. Not knowing why she suddenly whispered it out, it just came out like that.

"How can I not be?..I mean, you're alive. Well dead but alive,..I thought..I-" he paused, feeling his tears start to build up in his eyes.

_I will not cry in front of her!_ He demeaned to himself, Rebecca looked, hurt and sad at the same time. Ever so slowly she lifted up her right hand, and placed it on one of his cheeks. Rubbing her thumbs across his soft skin.

She missed this, she missed feeling his skin. His voice as they moaned out each other's names, as they made love to one another. But most of all she missed **him**.

He could make her happy when she was upset,

he could calm her down when she was anger.

He could turn her lust on in a second flat.

But most of all, Stefan Salvatore could make her dead heart pounce, it filled it up with love.

And she has missed his love, dearly. And Rebecca planned on getting it back, one way or another.

…**...,**

"Klaus, you're really scaring me now. Just spit it out already!" Groaned Caroline.

Klaus sighed deeply, but before he did. He walked closer to Caroline, not caring wither she wanted to be close to him or not. He needed to be close to her, she was like his air.

Klaus lowered his head, they foreheads touched. He swears he heard a low gasp escape Caroline's lips.

But never the less, she didn't push him away. _Maybe she likes being close to me._ He thought to himself and only himself.

"Please,..I know I shouldn't ask this from you but-" he paused to then sighed deeply. His eyes were shut tightly, knowing if they were open he would have to look into her scared ones.

It would brake him into two.

"But what?" she mumbled. _He's really confusing me now, I'm close to turning around and leaving._

"I want-..don't hate me." he begged, well it sounded like a beg in Caroline's ears.

_Why does he suddenly want me now to hate him? I'm so confused right now!_ "Klaus you're just confusing me the more you speak, so speak English!" she groaned.

"I killed..two people." he confessed. Still not daring himself to open even just one eye. He couldn't bare to see the look of hurt and disappointment, in her beautiful eyes. He just couldn't.

"Oh..." She didn't know what to say, I mean he's a monster after all right? What does one say to that? That my friend is the question.

"Who?" she asked in a whisper. _Why the hell did I just ask him that? God Caroline you can suck at times you know that!_

"I don't think you want to know." he rubbed his scruffy jaw alone her cheeks, his ruff stumble scratched her soft skin.

"I asked, did I not?". Caroline was testing him now, playing with fire, and what do they say happens...

"You're parents." _**you burn**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A whole week had gone by, Caroline still refused to speak or even see Klaus. She would scoff or growl when ever she heard someone speak of him name.

It made her want to vomit, as if she had poison in her mouth buried deep inside. It was as if his poison was injected into her, in her blood. In the flesh, and it didn't want to escape. _Our kiss..!_

A soft yet quiet knock on her door, brought Caroline from her dreams, she quietly jumped down off her bed and crawled to the door, opening it slowly.

Almost smiling at Stefan as he held food in his hands. He had been secretly sneaking food into her chambers. Only on a night, it was her private midnight feast.

Caroline would refuse to eat with Klaus, she didn't even want to share the same air as him. But now with her parents dead, she couldn't back out of this wedding.

Now she knew he was the devil himself. Caroline didn't stay long enough to hear why, he killed them. She didn't care, all she cared about was getting the hell away from him.

And she did just that, and has been since. Stefan tried his best to make her smile, he was slowly noticing that each day her light would flicker out.

That worried him to no end.

…**...,**

So one night when Caroline seek out Stefan's help, she wanted to escape. He was eager to help her, he had grown fond of her. She was his best friend, and Stefan hadn't had one in years.

He had to help and he would. Even if it meant he could lose a body part..or two.

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked mumbling it under his breath, not wanting Klaus or anyone to hear him.

"Yeah." she whispered, with a small smile on her face. She swung her bag over her shoulder, as she felt Stefan lift her up in his strong arms. Carrying her bride like style, nothing in it.

They climbed out of the window, and down it Caroline clung to him like a peg on a washing line. She could easily fall and snap in half. "Don't drop me." she said with worry laying in her eyes.

Stefan smiled down at her, holding her closer to his body. "I won't" he mouthed out.

Once Stefan's feet landed on the floor, he wasted no time in speeding off, using his vampire speed to full use. Stefan didn't have a lot of time on his hands.

He had to get Caroline in her hidden house, it is well hidden. In a small village, not many people lived in the village. But Stefan knew Caroline would be safe there, from Klaus.

God knows how he would react when he finds out Caroline is missing! Stefan couldn't come with her, he couldn't risk her life. So he would stay living under the Mikaelson's house.

And act all dumb when they find out Caroline has escaped, and when he can Stefan will visit her, keep her company and help her keep hidden. So Caroline could at least try and live a human live.

Away from Klaus and his evil ways.

**.a.**

By the time Stefan and Caroline arrived at her 'new' home, Caroline had fallen fast asleep in his arms. He knocked on the front door waiting, then the door swung open.

"Hello Stefan." she grinned. "Lexi" Stefan said smiling at his long lost friend.

"I've missed you." she said as Stefan carried Caroline inside. "I've missed you too Lexi." Stefan said.

Then Lexi showed Stefan the way, walking inside Caroline's now bed room. He slowly placed her on to it, throwing the blanket over her. Then he took of her shoes and placed them on the seat next to her bed.

Pushing away all the hair that had fallen onto her face, smiling down at her. Stefan then kissed the top of her head. "Good-bye Caroline. Life well." he mumbled.

He felt sad, but happy at the same time. He wanted her to have to life he never got to have. A _human_ life.

Lexi and Stefan then walked out closing her bed room door, behind them. "Thank you for doing this Lex." he said as they walked to the front door.

"It's fine. I can't wait to probably meet her." Lexi said smiling. "You'll love her, she's like you." Stefan said with a wink.

Lexi just laughed then pulled him into a huge hug. "Come back soon" she mumbled as Stefan hugged her back.

"I'll try my best." he said. And then he was gone.

…**...,**

Stefan played his part well, no one knew a thing. No one had seen or heard him leaving. He was glad he didn't want to turn back into his old self. _'Ripper'.._

Klaus had smashed up most of the house, punching the walls nearly ripping the roof off. Screaming and roaring very loudly people from far, far away could hear him.

"I demand you find her, and FAST!" he screamed in his army's faces. "And if you don't you'll find yourself missing your head." he streaked.

All his men ran out with worry painted on their faces, Klaus marched up to Stefan breathing heavily in his face. Stefan wanted to punch him, but he couldn't Stefan promised Rebecca he wouldn't.

"You better not be hiding anything or her from me. Because if I find out you have.." he paused to laugh wickedly. A small smirk playing on the corner of his lips, "I won't kill you, oh no I'll rip you limb by limb you. For centres to come." he chuckled before storming off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**,**

"_Stefan please, I've missed you." Rebecca cried out. She reached out for him again, and yet again Stefan pushed his hands away._

"_How many times do I have to tell you, before it sticks into that dumb head of yours. . . . , so leave me the hell alone." he grumbled._

"_But I lo-" she didn't get chance to finish her sentence as Stefan cut in. "I don't care what you have to say, you lied to me. For years I thought you were died, because of me!" he nearly screamed in her face._

_He could see the tears trickling down her cheeks, to her chin. But he pushed past his feelings, nearly switching off his emotions. **Nearly!**_

"_But!" she cried yet away to cut in. But Stefan wasn't having any of it, "No buts!"he hissed._

"_To think I had dragged you to your death bed, just because I was helping a friend out. And Klaus took it the wrong way..I, I just can't believe you even went along with it." he shook his head in disappointment._

"_Stefan please just listen to me." she tried again. But Stefan had had enough, he shook his head and stalked off. _

**…...**

That was the last time they spoke, it was the same night Klaus told Caroline about killing her parents. Stefan nearly killed Klaus when he heard Caroline come running to him, crying her bits out.

**.a.**

**So yeah, I updated sooner than I thought. But because I got some many reviews & fast I thought I'd update this before any of my other story's first. :) & yes i know it shorter than the last update, but this was a thank you one if you get me. & Number 10 ;) already.**

**So thank you for everyone who reivewed & fav'd & followed my story, it means a lot to me. So if you liked this update please please review, 'cause otherwise I won't update. And if you do I'll love you more than for ever ;P**

**- Am x . **


End file.
